Empty
by SlytherinGirl1
Summary: It has been 2 years since graduating from Hogwarts, 2 years since Draco Malfoy lost his one true love. Will they be able to find each again, put the past behind them and fill the emptiness that has existed in their lives since losing each other? Read an
1. Default Chapter

It was a bloody stupid fight.  
  
No, it wasn't a nagging voice in Draco's head stated.  
  
Draco pushed the thought away. He couldn't dwell on it anymore, the fight haunted him, HE haunted him. Everyday for the past 2 years Draco thought of no one but him, Harry Potter, the salvation of the wizarding world, and the man he always had and always would love.  
  
**2 years earlier-Hogwarts**  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What's going to happen after graduation?"  
  
Draco looked down at the raven-haired boy lying in his arms. His worst enemy, and greatest love. Harry fucking Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco. He was everything to him, but he often wondered exactly where he ranked on Draco's list of priorities. His doubts began to resurface as he saw the uncertainty flicker in the grey eyes that he loved so much. Draco had been avoiding the subject of what would happen after graduation for months now, and now here they were hidden away in the Astronomy Tower, sated, spent, and cuddled up in each other's arms and only 2 days away from graduation and 1 year into their relationship.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen Harry, I can't predict the future you know" annoyance tinged his voice.  
  
"Dammit Draco, we've been together for a year, a fucking year! And you still can't tell me what the bloody hell you want to happen with us!"  
  
Draco didn't know what possessed him, but the statement was out of his mouth before he knew it.  
  
"Together?!?! Correction Potter we have been fucking for a year!! Since when does that constitute a relationship!?!? I mean BLOODY HELL my father doesn't even know about us! NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT US!!"  
  
Draco immediately regretted his outburst, but it was too late and there was no going back.  
  
"WHAT?!? Nobody knows!?!? Damn you Draco, you swore to me that your father knew about us!! You-you said you told him over the winter holidays.y- you lied to me."  
  
Harry's voice trailed off, his emerald green eyes shined with unshed tears and his voice shook.  
  
"Harry." Draco said softly, trying to think of something to repair the damage he had just done.  
  
"NO! NO! No more of this Draco, I risked my friendship with Ron and Hermione, I stood up for us for YOU, and you lie to me!! You have made a mockery of me of US, of everything I thought we had. I thought.I thought that you loved me, I thought you LOVED me and wanted this to work, but I see now how wrong I was. Congratulations Malfoy, you are truly your father's son, a disgusting, dishonest, and lying pathetic excuse for a human being. "  
  
"Well excuse the fuck out of me for not being a noble Gryffindor like yourself Potter!"  
  
"I HATE YOU, any love I may have felt for you, you have just killed Malfoy. I'm sorry that I wasted a year of my life on a coward like you. You might think I am some weak little Gryffindor Malfoy, but you are the weak one. You will forever be under your father's thumb, you will live your life according to his word even if you are miserable. Even if it means becoming a Death Eater, even if it means receiving the Dark Mark and being sent to kill me."  
  
Harry's voice trailed off again. His head was spinning, his entire world had just been turned upside down. He felt empty, like he had just lost a vital part of himself. He had to get out of there, after everything, he would not let Malfoy see him cry.  
  
"Goodbye, Malfoy. Enjoy your miserable existence. Just remember the final battle with Voldemort is not far away, and if you become a Death Eater, as I am sure you will, be prepared, because I will kill you"  
  
With that Harry dressed and walked out of the Astronomy Tower, never looking back at Draco.  
  
Draco didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually everything that had just transpired came crashing down on him. He yelled, he screamed, he punched the stone walls until his hands bled and his bones were broken. Draco was like a wild beast, blood and tears flowing from his body, but he didn't care. Harry was right he was a coward, a jerk, a pathetic excuse for a human being. He cursed himself for not standing up to his father, for not standing up for the love that he and Harry shared.  
  
He didn't know how long his rampage lasted, all he could remember was everything going black and waking up in the hospital wing, his hands bandaged, and an empty space in his chest where his heart had been, Harry Potter had been his heart and now he was gone from his life forever.  
  
**Present Day** Draco never saw Harry again after he left him in the Astronomy Tower. It was Dumbledore who found him in the Astronomy Tower and taken him to the hospital wing. Draco knew that Dumbledore was no fool, that he was well aware of what had been going on between he and Harry, and that whatever had been going on had caused him to find the silver haired Slytherin bloodied and bruised, but he did not ask any questions.  
  
Draco didn't participate in graduation, he simply couldn't bear the thought of having to see Harry after what had happened, he knew he was being a coward again, but he didn't care. Dumbledore respected his wishes and Draco was exempt from participating in the graduation festivities. While the remainder of the 7th years celebrated Draco sat alone in his room staring blankly at the ceiling replaying his relationship with Harry and its horrible ending over and over again in his head. Harry's remarks haunted him, and sometimes when Draco replayed things in his head the ending would be different. He would imagine Harry and he sharing a flat, waking up together, cooking dinner together, and coming home to each other after a long day at work. He knew it would never happen but it was only in those fantasies that Draco ever felt like whole again.  
  
He never did become a Death Eater; instead he did the one brave thing in his life and refused to fulfill his father's request. His father had tortured him within an inch of his life, and Draco had again turned to Dumbledore for help. He worked behind the scenes in the war against Voldemort, and the only people that knew of his participation were Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
The final battle came 6 months after graduation, it was long and hard, but Harry had won. Voldemort had been destroyed yes, but so many were gone.Ginny Weasley, Crabbe, Goyle, Dean Thomas, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, they had all fallen fighting for their respective sides. Lucius Malfoy was administered the Dementor's Kiss along with other Death Eaters that had been caught and brought to justice.  
  
After the final battle he left the wizarding world. He carved out an inconspicuous existence for himself in muggle London as a professor of literature. Draco erased all traces of his former life as a wizard from the life he led now. He had not picked up his wand since the day that the final battle ended and he had apparated to muggle London. He cleaned out his bank account at Gringotts and exchanged it all for muggle money, and burned all of his old school uniforms. Draco was haunted enough by his old life, by all that he had lost he did not need any more reminders.  
  
As Draco walked back to his flat his thoughts drifted back to Harry, as they often did, and he wondered not for the first time what it would be like to come home after a day of teaching to the only man that he would ever love.  
  
Oh Harry, I was such a fool.  
  
Fool or not there was no going back now. He had lost Harry Potter forever; he would have to live with the emptiness for the rest of his life. He had been too stupid to realize the gift that he had been given and he had wasted it, and he deserved the miserable and empty existence that he was living. 


	2. Empty:Part Two

"Harry are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure" Harry Potter stared at his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"But Harry, why? Why do you feel the need to just up and leave?" A note of anger was detectable in Ron's voice.  
  
"Ron, I'm tired, I'm 20 years old, and I feel worn out, like I've done everything. How many 20 year olds can say that they saved the world from the darkest wizard of all time? How many 20 year olds have carried the weight of the world on their shoulders since they were a year old? I'm tired Ron, I need a break. I feel, I don't know" Empty a voice in Harry's head completed the thought for him.  
  
"Are you sure you will be safe?"  
  
"Mione, Voldemort is dead. The worst of the Death Eaters were killed or brought to justice, nothing has happened since the final battle. I'll be fine. Please understand that I need to do this, I have to leave the wizarding world. Not forever, but for a while. I'm not leaving you guys behind, I'll still owl you and you know how to use a phone, but I have to get away from it all."  
  
Hermione looked at her best friend. She was concerned, but she knew that Harry was going to do what he felt he needed to do, whether they supported it or not, it was best to support him so that if he was unsuccessful at his attempt to live in the muggle world then he would always have them to come back to.  
  
"I understand Harry, but you understand this, if an extended period of time goes by and we don't receive an owl or a phone call. We will hunt you down and use the Unforgivable Curses on you until you are an inch from death, understood?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I understand Mione. Ron?"  
  
Ron seemed to ponder the discussion between Harry and Hermione. He knew that his fiancée had as many qualms as he did, but in the end he came to the same conclusion as Hermione, never mind that he wanted to avoid be on the receiving end of her temper. His neck was still sore from sleeping on the couch the previous week.  
  
"I understand as well Harry, but you heard Hermione. We'll miss you, but we love you and we support your decision"  
  
"Thank you" "When are you leaving Harry?"  
  
"Tonight. I'll apparate back to my flat and then into my new flat in London. I'll owl you as soon I arrive"  
  
"Good luck Harry" Hermione and Ron embraced their best friend and with a small pop he apparated out of their flat, and out of the wizarding world 


	3. Empty: Part Three

Draco sighed as he entered his flat. It looked warm and inviting at first glance, but for Draco it always felt cold and bare, like it was missing something. There was a desk tucked away in the corner of his living area piled up with books and papers he received from his students. A computer also sat on his desk, but it was hidden beneath the papers he had failed to grade. Near the desk was a bookshelf filled with books by muggle authors, he had hidden away all of the books he had collected as a member of the wizarding world. While the room looked cozy with its overpiled desk and comfortable furniture there was nothing sentimental anywhere, no pictures of family or friends, no posters hanging on the wall showing the owner's interest. Nothing, except a small photo that sat on the end table near the couch. The picture sat in a silver frame and the photo showed two boys, one with emerald green eyes and raven hair, the other with silver hair and grey eyes. They had their arms around each other and they were laughing and smiling.  
  
As he closed the door he noticed a note that had been shoved under his door.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Please refrain from using the lift this evening. There is a new tenant moving into the building, and I assured him that the lift would be at his disposal this evening while he moved his belongings in. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you.  
  
Sincerely, Mr. Maguire  
  
Draco let out another frustrated sigh, he lived on the 5th floor and he did not fancy having to walk up the stairs after he returned home from dinner. He never cooked, he always ate dinner at the same small café just around the corner from his flat. He was never really hungry, but he needed to eat to sustain himself. Apparently tonight he would immediately be working off the little food that he consumed.  
  
He put down his briefcase and fished out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He stepped out onto the balcony, lit his cigarette and let his mind wander. He wondered what Harry was doing, how he was doing. Was he happy? Sad? And most importantly, had he fallen in love again and forgotten about him?  
  
His thoughts also wondered to the other two thirds of the Hogwarts wonder trio. He was curious to know if Ron and Hermione had ever finally admitted their feelings for each other, and what exactly they had chosen to do after the war was over. Secretly he hoped that Ron and Hermione had woken up and realized how important they were to each other. He more than anyone knew the pain of losing someone you loved because you were too foolish and weak to realize what was staring you in the face. No one should ever have to suffer that, except for him. He deserved to suffer, and he was. 


	4. Empty: Part Four

Harry apparated into his new flat in muggle London with a pop. He looked around the room and smiled. He felt freer than he had in a very long time. The last time he had felt this free was.well it was a long time ago. In an Astronomy Tower, in the arms of a silver haired Slytherin his subconscious completed the thought for him. Harry quickly pushed the thought from his head, if he let himself think about Draco he would end up a sobbing mess in the middle of his unpacked belongings. He sighed and noticed a note that had been slid under his door.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
The tenants have been notified of your arrival this evening and have been advised to refrain from using the lift so that the lift is at your disposal in the event that you need it to move your belongings in.  
  
Sincerely, Mr. Maguire  
  
Harry laughed. If only his new landlord knew he had apparated his belongings with him and that the lift was useless to him. He began to unpack, putting out the pictures of he and his friends. He, Ron, and Hermione smiling after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. He looked at himself in the picture, his eyes sparkled and he smiled genuinely. In the picture of them after graduation he noticed that his smiled looked forced and his eyes were missing their sparkle.  
  
Harry couldn't help it, and his thoughts drifted to Draco Malfoy. Draco had broken Harry's heart. He had loved him with his entire being and he had been betrayed by him. The fight haunted him, and what haunted him even more was the fact that the last time he had seen Draco was the day they had their horrible fight in the Astronomy Tower. He did not attend any of the graduation festivities or the graduation itself. He never surfaced during the war either. Harry had wondered if he was dead. After the final battle with Voldemort he had hired a private auror to find Draco, Harry didn't know why but he needed to know what had happened to his former lover, but it seemed as though Draco had disappeared without a trace after he left the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Harry had never felt whole again. For two long years he had gone through life with an awful emptiness in his chest. Yes, Draco had broken his heart, but he still loved him. He had tried for two long years to forget him, but he just couldn't seem to do it. Even when fighting in the war he found himself wondering where on earth his love could be. After Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been defeated everyone tried to return to some semblance of a normal life, but no matter how hard he tried Harry knew that life in the wizarding world would never be normal for him. He would always be Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy whose every move was watched closely, the boy who could not walk along Diagon Alley without having people recognize him and fuss over him.  
  
Ron and Hermione worked for the Ministry of Magic, they had both been offered high positions as Harry had, but Harry had not accepted the offer. Instead after the war he had decided to try and just enjoy life and figure out what he was going to do later. He never thought he would live long enough to have a future and now that he did he didn't want to rush into anything. Still he ached for Draco, yes he was still angry with him, but he still loved him, even after 2 years of not seeing him of not knowing where he was he loved him.  
  
He had decided to exit the wizarding world to escape, escape his fame, escape everyone's expectations, but mostly he needed to escape Draco and forget him once and for all so that the future he now had could be lived in peace and happiness.  
  
Harry's stomach grumbled and he decided to that he would walk to the small café just around the corner and grab a quick bite to eat before he proceeded with unpacking the remainder of his things. Tomorrow he would visit a furniture store and purchase a bed, a couch and other necessary pieces of furniture, but for now he was hungry, and he wanted food.  
  
Harry decided that even though the elevator was at his disposal that he would take the stairs, he needed to stretch his legs. Quickly he locked his door and headed out, he ran down the stairs quickly, taking them two at a time.  
  
He was running down the stairs so fast that he didn't notice there was someone coming up them at that very moment, but it was too late and before he knew it Harry and the unsuspecting person had tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"BLOODY HELL WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" The man managed to yell after he had disentangled himself from Harry.  
  
Harry's heart stopped. He knew that voice as if it were his own, he looked up, and he was lost, lost in the grey eyes, the same grey eyes that had been his undoing two years earlier.  
  
"Draco?" 


	5. Empty: Part Five

Harry's heart stopped. He knew that voice as if it were his own, he looked up and he was lost, lost in the grey eyes, the same grey eyes that had been his undoing two years earlier.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"H-Harry" Draco's voice trailed off. His heaven and hell stood before him. The emerald eyes that haunted him were wide open in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He wanted to run away and grab Harry and kiss him senseless all in the same breath. He didn't know if his heart was combusting from happiness or some other emotion. All that was clear for Draco in that moment was that Harry stood before him, after two long years of wondering, he was there.  
  
Harry's world spun before him. Draco, Draco was there in front of him. After two years of wondering if he was dead or alive, a Death Eater or not he was there in front of him. The grey eyes that he had lost himself in so often were wide open in a shock that he was sure mirrored his own. He wanted to hurl punches at him, check his arm for the Dark Mark and snog him into oblivion all at the same time. His heart was pounding so hard that he was absolutely positive that Draco could see it beating up against his ribcage. Merlin, he was still as beautiful as he was when they had parted. Harry wanted to ask him a million questions, and let him know how much he still loved him but the bitterness and anger took over.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Malfoy?"  
  
Draco cringed at the use of his surname. He forced himself to look at Harry's face and he saw that his eyes held anger, bitterness and resentment. His heart froze and shattered all over again. Not seeing Harry and not knowing was better than looking him in the face and seeing the anger and hatred that his beautiful green eyes held. Still, he was Draco Malfoy, and he would not let this situation get the better of him. No matter how much he was convinced that he deserved every horrible and miserable thing that happened to him, he would not let Harry see it, he couldn't, his pride wouldn't let him.  
  
"Why Potter I didn't know you cared" Draco drawled.  
  
"Don't be an asshole Malfoy, where the fuck have you been for the past two years?" Harry's voice was deadly and laced with malice.  
  
Draco wanted to run and hide. Harry's anger was killing him over and over again inside. With every word that he spoke Harry had the power to increase the emptiness in Draco's chest. Still Draco would not yield, he would not fall apart in front of Harry, and he would wait until he was safely behind the locked door of his apartment.  
  
"Fuck off Potter. What could it matter to you where I've been for the past two fucking years?!?! I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being who you swore to kill on the battlefield remember?"  
  
Harry winced as Draco reminded him of his harsh parting words. Still Harry was not quick to let Draco forget his own betrayal.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy, how easily you forget that you lied to me and betrayed me. I shouldn't be surprised though, you are a Slytherin after all"  
  
The two stood on the stairs, shooting deadly looks at each other. Their anger, bitterness, pride, love and lust all permeating the air surrounding them. Neither dared move or speak, but finally Harry couldn't hold the question back any longer.  
  
"Did you become a Death Eater Malfoy?" His voice was soft almost tender, but at that moment he didn't care what he sounded like. Harry simply had to know, the answer to this question was the difference between, well he wasn't quite sure what it was the difference in exactly, but the answer was imperative.  
  
"Oh, I see Potter, you just want to see if you can make good on your threat to kill me is that it? Well guess what? SOD OFF!"  
  
"Show me your arms Malfoy!"  
  
"I SAID SOD OFF POTTER!"  
  
"LET ME SEE YOUR GODDAMNED ARMS MALFOY!"  
  
Neither one was quite sure what happened next, but the two ex-lovers began to fight. All of the pain and frustration seeping through and finally overtaking them. They kicked, punched, yelled and screamed. Finally bloodied and bruised they separated. Harry's lip was split open and he would clearly have a black eye. Malfoy didn't look much better and Harry noticed a deep gash on his cheek, marring his flawless and perfect skin.  
  
"Mal-Draco, I-I'm sorry" Harry raised his hand to Draco's cheek, wiping the blood away, gently caressing the face that he had dreamed of for two long years.  
  
Draco's resolve began to crumble, he closed his eyes and gave in to the touch he had craved.  
  
"Harry, Harry" Draco repeated Harry's name over and over again as if chanting a mantra to his chosen God.  
  
Harry couldn't resist, his eyes would not focus on anything else except that beautifully familiar mouth that repeated his name over and over again. He was lost, lost in Draco, lost in the moment, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered to Harry at this moment was tasting the lips he had been deprived of for far too long.  
  
Slowly Draco brought his hand up to Harry's caressing it. Harry shattered, his touch and the feel of his skin was far too much.  
  
"Gods, Draco" Harry moaned. Slowly Harry brought his mouth to Draco's, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Draco's eyes sprang open in surprise. Harry Potter was kissing him. He was kissing Harry Potter. They were the only coherent thoughts that Draco could manage. He snaked his tongue out, caressing Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry moaned again, opening his mouth and deepening their kiss. It was Draco's turn to groan as their tongues tasted what they had been deprived of for much too long. Harry's arms possessively wrapped around Draco's waist, while Draco's arms came up around Harry's neck, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
They were in heaven. They relished in the feel and taste of each other, it was exactly what they had needed and wanted. In that moment all of the emptiness they had felt for two years was gone, they were once again complete.  
  
When the need for air became an issue they broke the kiss, but remained in each other's arms. Both were panting, both were inexpressibly happy.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered his earlier question. He wished that the answer didn't matter. He wished that this was something that could be overlooked but he had to know before things became more intense. He had to know if Draco had fought against him in the war. If he had tried to kill him, if he was indeed a Death Eater.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said softly, tenderly  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Y-you never answered my question"  
  
"Which question?"  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
Draco angrily stepped out of Harry's arms. The empty and cold feeling immediately returned to both of them.  
  
"Goddammit Potter, is that why you kissed me? You couldn't beat the answer out of me so you thought that kissing me would be better!?!"  
  
"No, Draco, please that isn't it at all-"  
  
"Save it Potter!!"  
  
"Draco, please, please don't do this"  
  
"GET SCREWED POTTER!"  
  
Draco was so determined not to let Harry see him cry that he didn't notice Harry's precarious position on the stairs as he shoved him aside. He was also so angry and hurt he did not realize how hard he had shoved Harry. By the time Draco noticed it was far far too late. Draco turned around just in time to see Harry tumble down 4 flights of stairs and land at the bottom with a sickening thud. 


	6. Empty: Part Five

Harry's heart stopped. He knew that voice as if it were his own, he looked up and he was lost, lost in the grey eyes, the same grey eyes that had been his undoing two years earlier.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"H-Harry" Draco's voice trailed off. His heaven and hell stood before him. The emerald eyes that haunted him were wide open in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He wanted to run away and grab Harry and kiss him senseless all in the same breath. He didn't know if his heart was combusting from happiness or some other emotion. All that was clear for Draco in that moment was that Harry stood before him, after two long years of wondering, he was there.  
  
Harry's world spun before him. Draco, Draco was there in front of him. After two years of wondering if he was dead or alive, a Death Eater or not he was there in front of him. The grey eyes that he had lost himself in so often were wide open in a shock that he was sure mirrored his own. He wanted to hurl punches at him, check his arm for the Dark Mark and snog him into oblivion all at the same time. His heart was pounding so hard that he was absolutely positive that Draco could see it beating up against his ribcage. Merlin, he was still as beautiful as he was when they had parted. Harry wanted to ask him a million questions, and let him know how much he still loved him but the bitterness and anger took over.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Malfoy?"  
  
Draco cringed at the use of his surname. He forced himself to look at Harry's face and he saw that his eyes held anger, bitterness and resentment. His heart froze and shattered all over again. Not seeing Harry and not knowing was better than looking him in the face and seeing the anger and hatred that his beautiful green eyes held. Still, he was Draco Malfoy, and he would not let this situation get the better of him. No matter how much he was convinced that he deserved every horrible and miserable thing that happened to him, he would not let Harry see it, he couldn't, his pride wouldn't let him.  
  
"Why Potter I didn't know you cared" Draco drawled.  
  
"Don't be an asshole Malfoy, where the fuck have you been for the past two years?" Harry's voice was deadly and laced with malice.  
  
Draco wanted to run and hide. Harry's anger was killing him over and over again inside. With every word that he spoke Harry had the power to increase the emptiness in Draco's chest. Still Draco would not yield, he would not fall apart in front of Harry, and he would wait until he was safely behind the locked door of his apartment.  
  
"Fuck off Potter. What could it matter to you where I've been for the past two fucking years?!?! I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being who you swore to kill on the battlefield remember?"  
  
Harry winced as Draco reminded him of his harsh parting words. Still Harry was not quick to let Draco forget his own betrayal.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy, how easily you forget that you lied to me and betrayed me. I shouldn't be surprised though, you are a Slytherin after all"  
  
The two stood on the stairs, shooting deadly looks at each other. Their anger, bitterness, pride, love and lust all permeating the air surrounding them. Neither dared move or speak, but finally Harry couldn't hold the question back any longer.  
  
"Did you become a Death Eater Malfoy?" His voice was soft almost tender, but at that moment he didn't care what he sounded like. Harry simply had to know, the answer to this question was the difference between, well he wasn't quite sure what it was the difference in exactly, but the answer was imperative.  
  
"Oh, I see Potter, you just want to see if you can make good on your threat to kill me is that it? Well guess what? SOD OFF!"  
  
"Show me your arms Malfoy!"  
  
"I SAID SOD OFF POTTER!"  
  
"LET ME SEE YOUR GODDAMNED ARMS MALFOY!"  
  
Neither one was quite sure what happened next, but the two ex-lovers began to fight. All of the pain and frustration seeping through and finally overtaking them. They kicked, punched, yelled and screamed. Finally bloodied and bruised they separated. Harry's lip was split open and he would clearly have a black eye. Malfoy didn't look much better and Harry noticed a deep gash on his cheek, marring his flawless and perfect skin.  
  
"Mal-Draco, I-I'm sorry" Harry raised his hand to Draco's cheek, wiping the blood away, gently caressing the face that he had dreamed of for two long years.  
  
Draco's resolve began to crumble, he closed his eyes and gave in to the touch he had craved.  
  
"Harry, Harry" Draco repeated Harry's name over and over again as if chanting a mantra to his chosen God.  
  
Harry couldn't resist, his eyes would not focus on anything else except that beautifully familiar mouth that repeated his name over and over again. He was lost, lost in Draco, lost in the moment, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered to Harry at this moment was tasting the lips he had been deprived of for far too long.  
  
Slowly Draco brought his hand up to Harry's caressing it. Harry shattered, his touch and the feel of his skin was far too much.  
  
"Gods, Draco" Harry moaned. Slowly Harry brought his mouth to Draco's, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Draco's eyes sprang open in surprise. Harry Potter was kissing him. He was kissing Harry Potter. They were the only coherent thoughts that Draco could manage. He snaked his tongue out, caressing Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry moaned again, opening his mouth and deepening their kiss. It was Draco's turn to groan as their tongues tasted what they had been deprived of for much too long. Harry's arms possessively wrapped around Draco's waist, while Draco's arms came up around Harry's neck, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
They were in heaven. They relished in the feel and taste of each other, it was exactly what they had needed and wanted. In that moment all of the emptiness they had felt for two years was gone, they were once again complete.  
  
When the need for air became an issue they broke the kiss, but remained in each other's arms. Both were panting, both were inexpressibly happy.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered his earlier question. He wished that the answer didn't matter. He wished that this was something that could be overlooked but he had to know before things became more intense. He had to know if Draco had fought against him in the war. If he had tried to kill him, if he was indeed a Death Eater.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said softly, tenderly  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Y-you never answered my question"  
  
"Which question?"  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
Draco angrily stepped out of Harry's arms. The empty and cold feeling immediately returned to both of them.  
  
"Goddammit Potter, is that why you kissed me? You couldn't beat the answer out of me so you thought that kissing me would be better!?!"  
  
"No, Draco, please that isn't it at all-"  
  
"Save it Potter!!"  
  
"Draco, please, please don't do this"  
  
"GET SCREWED POTTER!"  
  
Draco was so determined not to let Harry see him cry that he didn't notice Harry's precarious position on the stairs as he shoved him aside. He was also so angry and hurt he did not realize how hard he had shoved Harry. By the time Draco noticed it was far far too late. Draco turned around just in time to see Harry tumble down 4 flights of stairs and land at the bottom with a sickening thud. 


	7. Empty: Part 6

Hey everyone!! Thanks for the feedback, please keep it coming!! I hope you like the latest installment, I hope to get another chapter out this week, but its good old midterms here at college so we shall see!! Oh Brompton Hospital is an actual hospital in London, I went on the internet and looked for London Hospitals and randomly picked one!! So clever aren't I?!? NOT! Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing them, if I did own them I would be rich, and that would be fabulous!!  
  
  
  
The only thing Draco remembered was hearing a terrified scream as he ran down the 4 flights of stairs to Harry. It was not until he reached him that he realized the scream was his own.  
  
"HARRY!! NOOOOO!!!!!!! Oh God what have I done?!?!? HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME"  
  
Draco was sobbing, his tears bathing Harry's lifeless body.  
  
"Harry, Harry please wake up. Open your beautiful eyes and look at me, even if it's with hate, please open your eyes and be alive"  
  
One of the first floor tenants came out to see what was going on.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on out here?"  
  
"Please, sir you have to help me, could you call an ambulance, he's fallen down the stairs"  
  
The shocked tenant saw Harry and ran inside to call for help.  
  
"Please Harry don't be dead. I don't think I could survive in a world that you're not in. Wake up love, please" Draco pleaded with his ex-lover, but Harry did not move, and Draco could tell that his breathing was extremely shallow. Sobs wracked his body as he held Harry close to him, whispering words of love, pleading with him to wake up and be okay.  
  
Time had no meaning for Draco, he didn't know how long he sat there clutching the man that he loved in his arms, but finally paramedics rushed in.  
  
"Sir, you need to let go, we need to do our job, please, sir, let him go now"  
  
"It's all my fault, all my fault, if he's dead I'm to blame" sobs wracked Draco's body again and he felt the paramedics wrench Harry from his grip.  
  
"He's still alive Mr."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital immediately, he may have internal injuries, are you coming with him?"  
  
"Yes" Draco managed to get a grip on himself and followed the paramedics as they loaded Harry onto a stretcher and onto the ambulance.  
  
Once they were in the ambulance Draco was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you know the name of the injured?"  
  
"Potter. His name is Harry Potter"  
  
"Does he have any family that we can contact?"  
  
"His parents are dead, and he hates the muggles"  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"Nevermind, I know who to contact. I'll contact them as soon as we get everything squared away at the hospital"  
  
The paramedics nodded. Draco was on emotional overload he couldn't believe that only a few short minutes before that he was in Harry's arms after so long, only to have it all fall apart again. He laughed bitterly at how cruel fate could be.  
  
They finally arrived at the hospital and Harry was wheeled away to the emergency room to be treated. He was still unconscious. Draco sat in the waiting room for a few hours before a doctor came out.  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Edwards, Mr. Potter's doctor"  
  
"Is he dead?" Draco asked, the answer to this question would decide his fate. If Harry was dead, he knew he wouldn't be far behind him.  
  
"No, he is still unconscious, he received a concussion, and cracked some of his ribs, but he should come out of it fine"  
  
"Should?"  
  
"We won't know how serious the concussion is until he wakes up and his medication starts to wear off"  
  
"How long before he wakes up?"  
  
"That is a tricky question Mr. Malfoy, while Mr. Potter is under heavy sedation for the pain, there are time when other factors can come into play"  
  
"What kind of factors?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I don't mean to pry but how did Mr. Potter tumble down 4 flights of stairs?"  
  
Draco cringed, he knew that this question was on its way, but he knew he had to tell the truth. Harry's well being was all that mattered.  
  
"We-we had a horrible fight, I tried to push him out of the way, but I didn't realize where he was standing, and I was so angry that I shoved harder than I should have and."  
  
Draco's voice trailed off. All he could see was his beautiful Harry falling down 4 flights of stairs, and the sound that he made when he landed at the bottom echoed in his head.  
  
"I see, well when Mr. Potter wakes up his account of things will be taken as well and the appropriate action will be taken from there"  
  
Draco nodded, he knew that he was facing serious consequences for what had transpired, but he didn't care. All he wanted in that moment was for Harry to wake up and live.  
  
"Does Mr. Potter have any other family members that should be contacted"  
  
"Yes, but Dr. Edwards, Harry is an orphan, and his only living relatives despise him. His family is his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger"  
  
Dr. Edwards considered Draco's statement. Draco knew that in cases such as this that blood relatives had to be contacted and he wondered if Dr. Edwards was going to force Harry's disgusting aunt and uncle to be contacted.  
  
"Well seeing as there are no significant decisions to be made at this juncture I will contact his two best friends instead"  
  
"Dr. Edwards, contacting Weasley and Granger is a bit complicated. I will contact them when I return to my flat"  
  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy, do you know when we can expect them?"  
  
"Soon, perhaps as early as tomorrow. As I said I will return to my flat immediately and inform them of Harry's condition"  
  
"Is it possible to have your contact information as well Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes of course, please do not hesitate to call if anything changes while I am gone. I will be back as soon as I contact Harry's friends" Dr. Edwards agreed and Draco wrote down his phone number and address for him.  
  
He walked outside into the cold night, but he couldn't feel the cold. Draco's mind was reeling. He replayed the events over and over in his head, Harry crashing into him on the stairs, Harry and he arguing, kissing holding each other, shoving Harry too hard, and watching him tumble down 4 flights of stairs. It was too much and before he knew it Draco was on his knees heaving, his dinner leaving his body entirely.  
  
"Don't fall apart now Malfoy" he told himself. As much as it pained him to have to contact Weasley and Granger he knew that he had to. He also knew that he would have to face the music when they arrived, but Harry was back and he made a decision then and there to ensure that Harry never walked out of his life again. He promised himself that he would do what he had to do and face whatever consequences he had to. Draco only knew that he couldn't lose Harry again. He'd lost him once, and he'd nearly lost him again tonight, but not again, not ever again.  
  
Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had already reached his apartment building. He quickly made his way upstairs, and entered his apartment to retrieve his wand. He was fairly sure which apartment Harry had moved into since Mrs. Hannigan had recently passed away. Draco approached the door and for the first time in two years cast a spell. "Alohamora" he whispered, and the door unlocked.  
  
The apartment was full of boxes, things were strewn everywhere. Draco noticed that many pictures already sat on Harry's mantle. One was of Harry, Weasley and Granger after winning the Quidditch Cup, the other was of the wonder trio after graduation. He noticed that the Harry in each picture was very different. In the Quidditch picture Harry looked truly happy, his eyes sparkled and his smile looked as though it would never fade. In the graduation picture the sparkle was gone from Harry's eyes and his smile looked forced. Tears filled his eyes, and he recalled that he and Harry were still together when he had won the Quidditch Cup. They had conducted their own celebration in the Astronomy Tower the night after he won the game. He smiled and felt his body react as he remembered the way that Harry's skin tasted, the way it felt to have him in his arms and the fine sheen of sweat that covered both their bodies as they made love to each other.  
  
A hoot interrupted Draco's thoughts and he saw that Hedwig's cage was sitting on the desk. Quickly he made his way to the desk and searched for parchment and a quill, he opened the desk drawer and retrieved the parchment and quill. He gasped when he saw what was lying under the parchment. Staring back up at him was the exact picture he had on the end table in his own flat. It was the only picture of Harry and Draco together. They had their arms around each other and each wore a huge smile, their eyes sparkled they had been so happy. The memory flooded Draco's mind.  
  
**Back at Hogwarts**  
  
Hermione, Harry, and strangely enough Draco were sitting in an empty classroom studying for a Potions exam that was coming up. Hermione looked up from her book momentarily and noticed Draco Malfoy and Harry gazing at each other, the love in their eyes blatantly obvious. It had come as an enormous shock when Harry had confessed to she and Ron that he was dating Draco, that he had been for six months. They had both reacted badly, especially Ron, and tried to talk Harry out of it, but Harry insisted that he was in love. Grudgingly Ron and Hermione had decided to support their best friend's decision, no matter how much they disapproved of Malfoy. It was obvious that there was no changing Harry's mind and they figured that it was better to be there for Harry instead of alienate him in case the time ever came when he needed to cry on their shoulders. Hermione had finally succumbed to Harry's request that his friends spend some time around Draco and get to know him and so here she was studying with them for Potions. True they were locked away in an empty classroom because nobody knew about Harry and Draco with the exception of well, Harry and Draco and Ron and Hermione, but still sitting here with the two it was obvious to Hermione. Harry and Malfoy were deeply in love with each other. They fit together perfectly. It was an absolutely unexplainable phenomenon, some weird wrinkle in the fabric of the universe, but seeing them together Hermione knew that they had found all that they had been missing in each other.  
  
Malfoy had lost his harsh edge, at least around them in this setting, and Harry had become more daring, more cunning, but still the noble Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione was torn from her thoughts as she heard a book being slammed on the desk.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
"Harry, be quiet! Someone will hear us!" Hermione whispered frantically  
  
"You're a clever one Harry, why don't you just let everyone know exactly where we are"  
  
"Oh, shut up the both of you, I'm so sick of Potions, Snape is an awful, mean and greasy git!"  
  
"Snape is a great Potions master, perhaps if you stopped hating him you could learn a thing or two" Draco replied calmly.  
  
"Maybe he should stop hating me first!" Harry said, and very maturely stuck his tongue out at Draco.  
  
"Is that an invitation Potter?" Draco asked  
  
"Will you both stop this instant! We have to do well on this test I am not going to sacrifice my grade. Harry pick up the damn book and keep studying we have a ways to go. Draco there will be no snogging until we have finished studying!"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at Hermione, both knew that it was pointless to argue with her. They did not want to risk her temper, she could cast a mean hex when she needed to.  
  
A few hours later they had finished and they all felt as though their heads might explode from information overload.  
  
"Well I'm going back, coming Harry?"  
  
"I'll be along in a minute"  
  
"Harry James Potter, how do you expect me to get back to the Gryffindor Tower without the invisibility cloak?!?"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot"  
  
"What's the matter Granger a clever witch like yourself isn't smart enough not to get caught?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco. "Sod off Malfoy! Will you two please hurry up snog, and say goodnight, I'm exhausted and I just want to get back and get a little sleep" With that Hermione spun around and walked..straight into a wall. Apparently she was more exhausted than she thought.  
  
Harry and Draco couldn't contain their laughter. Hermione had landed flat on her arse, the contents of her schoolbag strewn about her. Hermione glared up at them, but that only made them laugh harder. She looked absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"Oh, very funny you two could be a gentleman and help me up?"  
  
"S-sorry Mione" Harry tried to repress his laughter to no avail.  
  
"You know Granger has anyone ever told you that you are all grace and eloquence?" Malfoy teased before breaking into more fits of laughter himself.  
  
Hermione couldn't help it and soon she was laughing as well. It was late, she was exhausted, and apparently a little delirious. She noticed her camera and decided that she needed to capture the moment, she didn't know why, but something told her she had to do it.  
  
"Draco, Harry, over here!"  
  
Draco and Harry turned around and hugged each other tightly, their eyes gleaming, and their smiles lighting up each of their faces. Hermione snapped the picture, and something told her she had just captured something beautiful on film.  
  
Two days later Harry and Draco both received owls with a tiny packages attached to them. Inside each of their packages was the photo Hermione had taken of them in a simple silver frame.  
  
**Present Day**  
  
Draco thanked Merlin everyday that Hermione had taken that picture. It was true that it hurt to look at it sometimes, but overall the picture had brought him great comfort over the past few years. Hedwig's hoot once again interrupted his reverie as he hastily wrote a note to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Harry has had an accident. Please come soon. He is at Brompton Hospital in muggle London.  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
Draco attached the letter to Hedwig and gave her instructions.  
  
"Make sure that this makes it to either Weasley or Granger, whomever is closer, and make sure they get it quickly"  
  
With that Draco let Hedwig go. He walked out of Harry's flat, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Having to face Harry after all that had happened was bad enough, but Weasley and Granger? He'd be lucky to make it out of that confrontation alive. 


	8. Empty: Part Seven

Draco returned to his flat showered and changed clothing quickly and finally returned to the hospital. The hospital was empty as it was early morning, empty with the exception of a nurse at the desk, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He suddenly felt the urge to run, to go far away, but his legs would not move, and he intended to keep his earlier vow of ensuring that Harry stayed in his life this time. He knew he had probably ruined any chance he ever had, but he had to try. He had betrayed Harry, and only a few hours before he had almost killed him, but he was selfish and he had, had a taste of what he had wanted so badly for so long and he didn't want to lose it again.  
  
Weasley and Granger sat in the waiting room, they had not yet seen him. Ron was pale, Hermione had her head on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, and he saw a faint glint on Granger's ring finger. Draco guessed they had finally gotten it together and realized how much they loved each other. He knew he had to face them, so he quickly gathered his nerve and walked over to them.  
  
"Weasley, Granger"  
  
Granger looked up at him, a look of shock and anger on her face. Weasley true to his nature was on his feet and in Draco's face immediately, his face quickly turning red with fury.  
  
"Malfoy" he spat "What the bloody hell happened? What the fuck did you do to Harry?"  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione quickly and saw that she was more than happy to let Weasley have at him. He couldn't blame her, if Weasley wanted to beat him within an inch of his life he would gladly let him, he deserved it and he knew it.  
  
"Nice to see you as well Weasley, and Hermione you're looking lovely" Draco spat sarcastically.  
  
Hermione was on her feet quickly and in one swift movement had slapped Draco. His cheek was on fire; he felt something warm on it and realized that Hermione had reopened the gash on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, you sick bastard, how the hell did you find Harry so quickly? What have you done to him now? Did you feel the need to toy with him again? You decided that what you did to him two years ago wasn't enough?"  
  
"I didn't find him Granger, he ran into me if you must know"  
  
"Right Malfoy, tell me another story" Hermione spat, her voice full of venom  
  
"Get the fuck out Malfoy, you're not needed or wanted here" Ron grabbed Draco's arm in an attempt to escort him out of the hospital, but Draco wasn't going anywhere and wrenched his arm from Ron's grip.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Weasel. I'm staying here."  
  
"Like hell you are!"  
  
Draco was on the ground in no time, Weasley was on top of him punching and kicking him repeatedly. He didn't fight back and he took everything that Weasley gave. Apparently Hermione noticed and began to attempt removing Ron from Draco.  
  
"Ron, RON!! Stop!! Please Stop!! He's not fighting back! RON STOP IT!" Hermione sunk to her knees, and sobs overtook her body. Ron finally came back to reality and ceased his assault on Draco, turning his attention to his fiancée instead.  
  
"Mione, I-I'm sorry. Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be fine, you heard the doctor"  
  
Draco brought a hand to his face and winced. He knew his face would be bruised after the beating he had just endured.  
  
"Oh, Ron what if everything isn't okay? I knew we should have talked him out of coming here, I just knew that something terrible would happen. We should have talked him out of it just like we should have talked him out of his relationship with Draco"  
  
"I'm still here you know" Draco stated  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" Ron stated in a voice that was deadly calm  
  
"Look, I'm not leaving Weasley, if you want to beat the bloody hell out of me every hour on the hour that's fine, but I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here until Harry wakes up"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, really looked at him and was shocked at what she saw. The love in his eyes when he spoke of Harry was exactly as it had been two years earlier. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy still loved Harry Potter, but why then had he betrayed him and disappeared without a trace? She needed and wanted to know, but she knew that Draco would never open up with her fiery tempered fiancée around.  
  
"Ron, would you mind going and getting me some coffee from the machine downstairs, I could really use it"  
  
Ron glanced at Malfoy, he did not want to leave the thing most precious to him in the world alone with Malfoy. Hermione sensed Ron's hesitance.  
  
"I'll be fine Ron, Draco is no state to harm me with the beating you just gave him"  
  
"Right, I'll be right back" With one last death glare at Draco Ron left the waiting room.  
  
"Mind helping me up?"  
  
Hermione extended her hand out to Draco and helped him to sit down in one of the chairs.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on Mal-Draco? Just what exactly happened? Please tell me"  
  
Draco sighed, he had to tell someone if not he was going to burst.  
  
"Harry moved next door to me, I didn't even know it until tonight. I was coming home from dinner Harry came running down the stairs right into me"  
  
"Is that how he fell down them?"  
  
"No" Draco whispered a tear escaped his eyes and he wiped it away quickly  
  
"How then?"  
  
"I was so shocked when I saw him, I am sure that he was as well. We fought. We kissed. We fought again. I tried to escape his questions and when I shoved him aside to return to my flat, Oh God!"  
  
Draco broke down, sobs wracked his body. All of them emotions that had built up since seeing Harry earlier that evening finally crashed down onto him and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if this was Hermione Granger's shoulder he was crying on, he needed to let it out, he may regret it later, but for now there was no room for regrets.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. She didn't know where he had been for two years, but she knew that Draco still loved her best friend and was suffering just as much as she and Ron, perhaps even more since he felt entirely responsible for the events of the night. There were still many issues to address, but for now Draco needed a friend and she felt compelled to be that person for him, for now.  
  
"Sshhh, Draco, Harry is going to be fine. His doctor came out here and spoke to us after Ron and I arrived. They've run some tests, and although he hasn't woken up yet and the sedatives have not worn off yet they have been able to determine that the odds of Harry making a full recovery are excellent"  
  
"B-but they won't know how bad the concussion is or how much damage it has done until Harry is fully awake"  
  
"Harry is beginning to respond Draco, he's just not fully awake yet, this mixed with the results from the test give everyone reason to believe that he is going to be fine"  
  
"This is all my fault, I just should have told him and then we could be making up right now instead of stuck in a bloody hospital"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hermione didn't want to ask the question. The time seemed inappropriate, but she had to know for the sake of her friend.  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
Draco laughed bitterly. "Ah, the million point question, you and Harry think quite alike you know that?"  
  
"Is that what caused you to fight?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you give Harry a response?"  
  
"No, that's when I tried to run back to my flat and ended up shoving him too hard. Then I was given the privilege of watching him fall down 4 flights of stairs and land at the bottom with a thud." Draco's voice was empty and hollow.  
  
"Don't you think you just should have answered the question? You could have avoided this"  
  
"I wouldn't be me if I did things the easy way, besides it's a little more complicated as to why I refused to answer. He demanded an answer and I was angry and refused to give it to him so we resorted to violence. Then we were kissing and he asked again. I got angry and refused to answer because I felt used"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. The worry in her eyes evident. Slowly he lifted the arms of his shirt.  
  
Hermione looked at his arms, the skin was flawless and unmarred by the Dark Mark. Draco Malfoy was not a Death Eater. She wanted to ask him what had happened but she saw Ron returning with her coffee. Draco quickly pulled the sleeves of his shirt down and turned to stare at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Still here Malfoy? I thought I had made myself clear earlier-"  
  
"Enough Ron, he's staying. End of story." Hermione's voice was sharp. Ron knew that tone, whatever had happened while he was gone had changed Hermione's attitude towards Malfoy. He also knew that it was no use arguing.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Hermione yawned. Ron wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep love, I know you're exhausted. I'll wake you if there is any news"  
  
Draco almost smiled at Weasley and Granger, almost but not quite. If he had just answered Harry's question maybe that would be he and Harry. Ron glared at Draco again, and Draco knew that it was taking all of Ron's strength not to beat him to a bloody pulp again. He couldn't stand the intensity of Weasley's glare so he moved to a small couch across the room and laid down, his back to Harry's two best friends.  
  
Ron knew that Hermione needed sleep but he had to know what had transpired when Hermione had gotten a sudden craving for coffee. Hermione hated coffee, she never drank it, and he knew that her request was an attempt to get him out of the room and talk to Draco.  
  
"Mione" he whispered  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What did you and Malfoy talk about while I was gone? Why the sudden change towards him?"  
  
"We talked about what happened tonight Ron"  
  
"And what did that bloody stupid Death Eater have to say?"  
  
"He's not a Death Eater Ron, he showed me his arms, there's no Dark Mark on them."  
  
"What?!" Ron was shocked. He was sure that Draco Malfoy hadn't shown his face for two years because he had become a Death Eater.  
  
"Ron, he's still in love with Harry"  
  
"If he loves him so much, where the hell has he been for two years?!?! He disappeared without a trace after that day"  
  
"I don't know what he's been doing for the past two years Ron, I only know he's not a Death Eater"  
  
"Then how the hell did our best friend fall down 4 flights of stairs?"  
  
"They had a fight Ron, believe it or not this is all just a horrible horrible accident. Draco never meant to push Harry down those stairs"  
  
"I don't know Mione, it's all too convenient. Malfoy shows up after two years on the exact night that Harry moves into the muggle world and then he ends up in the hospital after falling down the stairs, it's just too convenient"  
  
"It's not convenience Ron, it's fate"  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"Yes fate, Harry was meant to move in next door Draco, just I was meant to walk into yours and Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express our first year"  
  
Ron smiled as he remembered that day. He had thought Hermione was a horrible bossy, know it all, and she was, but she was also beautiful, clever, loyal and a million other things that had made him fall in love with her over the years. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky but she had loved him back and he thanked Merlin everyday for that. Hermione was the greatest gift life had ever bestowed upon him.  
  
"I love you Mione"  
  
"I love you too, Ron"  
  
Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. Hermione pulled away and yawned.  
  
"Sorry" she smiled.  
  
"It's alright" Ron smiled down at her "Mione if this is indeed fate don't you think its being exceptionally cruel?"  
  
"Love is never easy Ron, and some love is more difficult than others. We didn't have it easy, but it wasn't nearly as difficult as Harry and Draco's relationship."  
  
"We never betrayed each other the way that Malfoy betrayed Harry either"  
  
"No we didn't" Hermione's voice trailed off and Ron knew that she had finally succumbed to sleep.  
  
He looked over at the couch where Malfoy was asleep. He looked so fragile and vunerable, and for an instant he felt sorry for him.  
  
Draco couldn't sleep, he was afraid to close his eyes. Every time that he did he saw Harry fall down the stairs, he saw Harry leaving him that day in the Astronomy Tower, and worst of all he saw his eyes, filled with love and then venom and hatred. It was all too much.  
  
Weasley and Granger had been asleep for half an hour when Draco heard someone enter the waiting room. He turned around and saw it was Dr. Edwards. The knot in his stomach tightened.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
Weasley and Granger stirred.  
  
"How is Harry?" Draco asked without waiting for Ron and Hermione to wake up fully.  
  
"Is he awake Dr. Edwards?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'm afraid not, this is cause for some concern, the sedatives should have worn off by now, but Mr. Potter is not waking up"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Draco all looked at each other helplessly. None of them could believe that this was happening.  
  
"But Dr. Edwards you told us that Harry was being responsive last night" Ron's voice sounded strained, the fact that he was holding back tears was quite evident.  
  
"I said that I believed he was responding Mr. Weasley, but what I thought were his responses are reactions to whatever is going on in his head"  
  
"This is a mental block then Dr. Edwards?" Draco questioned  
  
"I'm afraid so, you have to realize that it was an extremely traumatic event that led to Mr. Potter's condition Mr. Malfoy. There is some part of his mind that is unwilling to deal with it"  
  
"What can we do to help him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can only suggest talking to him, make him remember the good things, let him know that there are people here who love him and who need him back in their lives"  
  
"And if he doesn't wake up?" Ron asked, the color was gone from his face.  
  
"Let's cross that bridge when and if we come to it Mr. Weasley"  
  
Draco wanted to die. Harry may never wake up, he may never again be able to gaze into the emerald green eyes that he loved so much. It was all his fault, and it was all too much to take.  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yes, two people may go in at a time for about 30 minutes then he will need to rest"  
  
"Weasley, Granger you go ahead I would like to speak to Dr. Edwards"  
  
Ron and Hermione were led to Harry's room by a nurse, Draco waited until they were out of sight before addressing Harry's doctor.  
  
"I need to know, do you truly believe that Harry is going to wake up or is he gone forever?"  
  
"I can't give you a definite answer Mr. Malfoy. It is something that is impossible to predict, I have seen people lie in comas for years and wake up suddenly one day. I have also witnessed unfortunate cases where the event pushes them over the edge. Harry appears to be teetering precariously between those two"  
  
"I see, do you think I will be able to see him after he has rested from seeing Weasley and Granger?"  
  
"I don't know if that would be in Mr. Potter's best interest at this time Mr. Malfoy. You are directly linked to the event that led to his present condition"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, but Harry and I, we shared some very happy moments as well. Please Dr. Edwards I have to see him, please" Draco bit back tears  
  
"Why don't we see where things are after Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger visit with him and go from there?" Dr. Edwards felt sorry for Draco, he knew that the young man before him was barely holding on by a thread.  
  
"Dr. Edwards I have one more question"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"How soon will it be before you will have to contact Harry's blood relatives?"  
  
"Well given Harry's present condition I would say a day or two unless Harry wakes up. I need a blood relative to make the decision about how to treat Harry's condition if his state remains unchanged"  
  
"What would it take for them to relinquish that authority?"  
  
"You would need a legal document drafted by an attorney and signed by his blood relatives"  
  
"Very well, please let Weasley and Granger know that I will return within a day or so"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? I thought you would want to remain with Harry, I don't understand"  
  
"I do want to remain with Harry and I'll wait lifetimes if I have to, but his relatives hate him, they would like nothing better than for him to be dead. I will not leave Harry's life in their hands"  
  
"You are an admirable young man Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Believe me Dr. Edwards there is nothing admirable about me. I am horribly selfish I am doing this because I want to hang onto Harry as long as I can"  
  
"If you say so Mr. Malfoy, excuse but I have other patients to attend to"  
  
Draco nodded and watched as Dr. Edwards left the room. His head was spinning, but he knew what he had to do. He returned to his flat, contacted the attorney that dealt with his affairs, and left for Privet Drive. 


	9. Empty: Part Eight

PART EIGHT  
  
It was a bright and sunny afternoon at Number Four Privet Drive. The house was nondescript and looked much like all of the other homes that surrounded it. There was a family station wagon parked in the driveway. It was a perfectly normal home, just like the perfectly normal (and cruel Draco thought) family that resided within its walls.  
  
Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley had caused Harry many years of heartache and pain. They knew that he was a wizard when he was left on their doorstep, but instead of nurturing Harry they had attempted to squash the magic out of him. Draco knew that the Dursleys hated Harry as much as Harry loathed them. He also knew that the Dursleys were afraid of magic and he would use that to the best of his advantage if need be. He braced himself and walked up to the door of the Dursley home and rang the bell.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" asked the horse faced woman that answered the door. Draco assumed that this was Harry's infamous Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Vernon Dursley"  
  
"May I inquire as to what business you have with my husband?"  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, I need to speak to him about Harry Potter"  
  
Petunia Dursley's face paled making her look uglier (if that was possible) than she already was.  
  
"How dare you come to my home to talk to me about that-that freak!"  
  
Mrs. Dursley made a move to slam the door in Draco's face, but he was quick and managed to stick his foot in the door before it shut. "VERNON!! VERNON HELP! IT'S ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!"  
  
Vernon Dursley came up behind his wife, his face almost purple with rage. Harry was right, the man had no neck.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you and why are you at my home? What business do you have here?"  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy Mr. Dursley, and I need to speak to you about your nephew Harry" Draco stated calmly.  
  
"GO AWAY! That creature is no longer my responsibility, he is of age, he tormented my family and I long enough! I want nothing to do with him!"  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought" Draco thought to himself. He tried a different approach.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley I am aware of your feelings towards Harry. I know that you never want to hear his name again, that you want him expunged from your lives forever, however, there is a, well, situation that has arisen that may make the boy your responsibility again"  
  
Petunia and Vernon Dursley's horrible faces went pale. It was evident that they feared their "freak" nephew intruding upon their happy and normal life again.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Show the boy in Petunia" Vernon ordered. It was clear he wanted whatever situation that had arisen solved immediately.  
  
Petunia Dursley granted Draco entrance into their home and led Draco into the kitchen. The walls of the Dursley home were plastered with pictures of the revoltingly happy family. Pictures of the ugly lug of a son also graced the walls and shelves. Draco had to fight the urge to vomit.  
  
"Well now Mr. Malfoy, what is it you want?" aksed Vernon  
  
Draco decided to get right to the point.  
  
"Harry has had an accident. He fell down four flights of stairs and now finds himself in a coma at Brompton Hospital in London. The doctor believed that Harry was responding and was going to wake up, however, there has been a complication and the doctor believes that he may have to contact his only living blood relatives if his condition does not improve"  
  
"And? Pull the bloody plug and have it done with! That's what I say!" growled Uncle Vernon. Petunia nodded her head in agreement.  
  
It took all of Draco's strength not to subject Vernon and Petunia Dursley to the Cruciatus curse. He wanted to watch them suffer, and he wanted to make them pay, but he couldn't think of that now, Harry, he had to think of Harry.  
  
"It's not that easy sir, you would have to travel to London, meet with his doctors and figure out a treatment plan before you could pull the plug"  
  
Draco didn't know if this was true or not, but it sounded plausible, and as long as it helped him achieve his goal he didn't mind making up a few things along the way.  
  
"Will that freak never leave our family in peace Vernon?!?" Petunia screeched.  
  
"Perfect" thought Draco  
  
"There is a way to rid yourselves of this"  
  
"Well, out with it boy!"  
  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you could sign over authority for Harry's care to someone else"  
  
"Perfect!! How would we do that?" Petunia looked elated at the thought  
  
"You would have to sign a legal document stating that a specifically named person was responsible for Harry should he find himself in the condition that he is presently in"  
  
"Where could I find such a document?"  
  
"I happen to have one Mr. Dursley, I had my attorney draw it up this morning. All you and Mrs. Dursley have to do is sign it and you will no longer have to be bothered by your nephew again"  
  
"Not that it matters, but who are we signing over care to Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, one of his dearest and oldest friends"  
  
"Let's sign it Vernon, let's sign it and rid ourselves of the damned Potters forever!"  
  
"Just a minute Petunia, Mr. Malfoy why are you so anxious to have us sign this document. I mirror my wife's sentiments, I want the Harry out of our lives forever, but there is a piece of the puzzle you aren't revealing"  
  
"SHIT!" thought Draco, he should have known that Vernon Dursley could smell money a mile away.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to see a record of my nephew's assets, what's in his bank account and so forth. I may be willing to go through a little trouble if there was enough money in Harry's accounts to repay my family for all of the years that he lived off of us"  
  
Draco was seething, but he couldn't lose his composure, he just needed to change his tactics.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Dursley, Harry barely scrapes by. There is virtually no money in his account, and his assets are worthless"  
  
"I don't believe you Mr. Malfoy, and I will not sign anything until I see some proof"  
  
Draco had reached his limit, if Dursley wanted to play dirty he was about to find out exactly what nasty and dirty was, he was still a Malfoy and a Slytherin after all.  
  
"Alright Dursley" Draco drawled "I have tried to play nice, now lets play my way. There is not a chance in fucking hell that I would leave Harry's life in your hands. I tried to do this the easy way, but you leave me no choice" Draco removed his wand from his pocket and raised it slowly.  
  
Vernon and Petunia Dursley froze, the terror paralyzing them.  
  
"You have a few options, pick whichever you like, I don't give a rat's ass which one you pick but I'm not leaving here until this document is signed. Your first option is this: I am a wizard just like your nephew. Here's a newsflash, you're nephew fought for the good guys, I didn't and lets just say I picked up some interesting tips and tricks from the other side" He grinned evilly at them.  
  
Vernon Dursley gulped loudly. Petunia clutched his arm, she was petrified.  
  
"Your second option is this you can willingly sign the fucking paper and avoid my interesting tricks. You have 10 seconds to decide starting now"  
  
"You bloody bastard!" growled Vernon Dursley  
  
Draco pointed his wand at him. "Your ten seconds are almost up and I don't know what your decision is Mr. Dursley"  
  
Vernon Dursley was completely purple with rage by now, he had been beaten, he had no choice but to sign the paper.  
  
"FINE! My wife and I will sign"  
  
Draco handed the Dursleys the pen and paper, and just like that Harry was no longer associated with the Dursleys. Hermione was the official decision maker.  
  
He smirked at the Dursleys as he left Privet Drive. It was time to go back to Harry, time to help coax him back into the world of the living, so that they could all go on with their lives.  
  
**Brompton Hospital**  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy did not say where he was going?"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, he only wanted you both to know that he would be gone for a few days" the nurse answered. Hermione knew that the desk nurse was at her wits end with her, but she had to know where the hell Draco had gone.  
  
"Thank you, come on Mione, let's go into the waiting room"  
  
"Ron, you don't think that he disappeared again do you?"  
  
"I don't know, would it really be a surprise, he disappeared for two years Hermione!"  
  
"I know that! But you heard Harry mumbling, he keeps repeating his name, I think Draco it the key to all of this Ron!"  
  
"Of course he is!! HE'S THE ONE THAT BLOODY CAUSED IT!" Ron yelled. He felt bad yelling at Hermione, but he couldn't help it. Draco Malfoy had nearly destroyed his best friend and now his best friend may never wake up because of him.  
  
"Why don't you yell a little louder Weasley, I don't think that the rest of the hospital heard you clearly enough" Draco drawled.  
  
"Where did you go Draco?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
Draco did not have a chance to respond as Dr. Edwards appeared in the waiting room.  
  
"What's the news on Harry doctor?" Ron asked  
  
"He's is still not awake Mr. Weasley, he keeps mumbling in his sleep, but as I said he is reacting to the events in his head. I'm afraid we may need to contact his relatives soon"  
  
Ron and Hermione paled. The Dursleys would just want Harry finished off.  
  
"I'm afraid there will be no need to contact the Dursleys Dr. Edwards"  
  
"Why is that Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I spoke with them a few days ago, and they signed the necessary documentation. Miss Granger is officially the person in charge from here on out"  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at Draco the shock blatantly obvious on both their faces.  
  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy may I see the document?"  
  
"Of course" Draco withdrew the document from his satchel and gave it Dr. Edwards who looked it over carefully.  
  
"Everything appears to be in order, Miss Granger would you like to come into my office so that we can discuss Harry's state"  
  
"We-we can discuss it here Dr. Edwards, I want Draco and Ron to know everything that I do as I will be considering BOTH of their opinions when any decisions regarding Harry are made"  
  
"Very well. As I stated a few days ago, the sedatives have completely worn off and there is really no reason that Mr. Potter should still be unconscious, however, as I also stated it was an extremely traumatic event that led to the condition we find him in today. I will not pull any punches with you, the more days that go by and he does not wake up, the less likely it becomes that he ever will"  
  
Draco felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He felt sick. Harry may never wake up. The thought repeated itself over and over in his head, taunting and torturing him.  
  
Ron and Hermione broke down, they held each other tightly as the realization crashed down on them that they may never see their best friend awake again.  
  
Draco felt utterly and completely alone. At least Weasley and Granger had each other to cling to, his reason for living lay in a hospital bed about to wither away.  
  
"Where do we go from here Dr. Edwards?" Hermione questioned once she composed herself.  
  
"First I need to know if you would like for Harry to continue receiving he necessary things to sustain him"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Draco and they both nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes of course" Hermione answered  
  
"Very well, we will need to discuss his condition again in another week or so if it remains the same"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"We need to, well we need to go to the Burrow, we have to break the news to everyone. I don't feel right telling them this by owl"  
  
"You're right, but Ron. I don't want to leave Harry"  
  
"I can stay with Harry, Granger"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other hesitantly  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake! I'm not going to do anything to him! What is it with you two!?!? I've proven that I'm not a bloody Death Eater, and I got the Dursleys to relinquish any authority they may still have over Harry!"  
  
"You also betrayed him and abandoned him Malfoy, lets not forget that"  
  
"You're right Weasley I did, and look at me now, don't I look like the perfect picture of one who has escaped their Karma? I mean life is wonderful for me! FUCKING WONDERFUL! I'm alone, I'm miserable, and finally FINALLY the love of my life walks into my life after two years and what happens?!?! HE FALLS DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS BECAUSE OF ME!!! HE IS IN A COMA BECAUSE OF ME!! HE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF ME! ME!!!! Yeah Weasley, life is peachy"  
  
Ron's eyes widened at Draco's outburst, he had never seen Draco Malfoy's cool façade come down. It was scary and he finally realized that Malfoy was barely hanging on by a thread to his sanity. Perhaps Hermione was right; perhaps Draco truly did still love his best friend after all this time.  
  
"Fine Draco, we'll leave Harry in your care while we go and tell Ron's family what is going on. I would also like to check out some resources at the Hogwarts library, perhaps there is a spell that could help Harry"  
  
"Come on Granger you know better than that, magic and spells are all good and well, but nothing can cure what is going on in a person's head. No spell or enchantment can rid them of their demons, sure maybe for a little while, but they are always there lurking waiting to overtake you just as Harry's have done with him"  
  
"We have to try"  
  
Draco nodded. "Well then if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and buy some coffee. See you two in a day or so"  
  
Draco watched Ron and Hermione leave. He assumed that they were apparating to the Burrow, he didn't really care, all he knew was that he needed to see Harry. NOW. "Excuse me Miss"  
  
"Yes may I help you?"  
  
"What room is Harry Potter in?"  
  
"433, just down the hall, are you authorized to visit him?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"I don't see your name here. Please wait here a moment while I go and speak to Dr. Edwards"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Draco watched as the desk nurse walked out of view and quickly made his way to Harry's room. He didn't know why, but he locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to tear him away from Harry until he was ready.  
  
The room was dimly lit with a solitary bed near the window. It was so sterile. Draco gasped when he saw Harry. He looked so small and fragile lying in the hospital bed, his raven hair contrasting with the sterile whiteness surrounding him. He was hooked up to so many machines and there were iv's in his arms. Draco did not know much about muggle medicine but he supposed that they were what was helping to keep Harry in the land of the living. He choked back a sob. His beautiful Harry. God what had he done? Why had he ever walked away from him?  
  
Draco walked over and sat in the chair by Harry's bed. He was mumbling, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Gently Draco took Harry's hand and laced their finger together, it was odd, but Harry seemed to calm slightly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Harry, it's me, Draco. I'm so sorry love. I'm sorry about tonight, I'm sorry about what happened two years ago, about not standing up to my father, please Harry come back to me and let me make it up to you"  
  
Harry began to mumble again this time Draco leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco" Harry kept mumbling his name over and over again. It was almost too much for Draco. He squeezed Harry's hand.  
  
"Shhh, I'm here love, I'm right here"  
  
Draco leaned down and lightly kissed Harry's lips, but he didn't stop there, he began placing feather light kisses on Harry's face, his lips, his nose, and his eyelids. He wanted Harry to know that he was there and their kisses had powerful effects on them both so he figured that this was the best way to let Harry know. As Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's neck he caught a glimpse of something shiny on Harry's neck. Carefully he reached down to further inspect what it was and was shocked. It was a thin silver chain, barely noticeable, a small silver dragon with emerald eyes hung on the chain. Draco's eyes filled with tears and let the memory wash over him.  
  
**Hogwarts**  
  
"Draco, where on earth are we going?"  
  
"Harry if you don't stop complaining I'm going to stick my wand in a very uncomfortable place"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"God, Harry will you just shut up and cooperate?"  
  
"Oh, alright"  
  
"Thank you" he turned towards Harry and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hmmm.I should agree with you more often" Harry smiled, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"We're almost there"  
  
"Draco, what part of the castle are we in?"  
  
"Just a place I discovered by accident one night, I don't know why but this portion of the castle hasn't been used in ages"  
  
"Are you sure its safe?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Harry"  
  
"Good"  
  
"We're here, now close your eyes while I open the door"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and Draco escorted him into the room.  
  
"Open your eyes love"  
  
Harry gasped. The room was lit with candles, in the center was a table piled with all of Harry's favorite foods, there was a fire going in the hearth and an enormous Christmas tree sat in the corner. The room was old, but Draco had managed to decorate it beautifully.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry"  
  
"Draco, it's so beautiful.Thank you, Happy Christmas"  
  
Harry turned and kissed his lover passionately. No one had ever done anything like this for him before.  
  
"Harry" Draco gasped  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"If you keep kissing me like that we'll never get to the presents and the food"  
  
"Presents? Well why didn't you say so sooner?"  
  
Harry released his lover and went to inspect the Christmas tree. Under it was a small box, he pulled something from his robes and added it to the package already under the tree.  
  
"What shall we do first Harry? Eat or open presents?"  
  
"Let's eat first, I'm starving"  
  
Draco and Harry enjoyed the small feast that Draco had arranged with Dobby's help. They laughed and joked throughout dinner, it was perfect.  
  
"Perhaps we should save some food for later love, your always hungry after our little escapades, and I plan to have quite an escapade tonight" Draco smiled suggestively at Harry.  
  
Harry blushed, but his body was already reacting to Draco's suggestive smirk.  
  
"Okay, presents then?"  
  
"Presents it is"  
  
"Open yours first Draco" Draco took his package from under the tree and began to unwrap it. He could tell that Harry was nervous, he didn't know why, whatever Harry bought him he would cherish forever. Draco opened the box it was a Christmas ornament of the Golden Snitch, on the back it had been engraved: Draco and Harry 12/25/00, Our 1st Christmas Together. Draco's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's the best gift I've ever gotten, Thank you"  
  
"You like it then?"  
  
"Yes, Harry no one has ever given me something this sentimental, this special, it's wonderful"  
  
"I-I thought since you were telling your father about us we could hang this ornament on our Christmas tree next year"  
  
"Our?"  
  
"Yes, our Christmas tree. I love you Draco after we graduate, I want us to be US. I want to come home to you, wake up next to you, celebrate Christmas with you just like we are now, I want this ornament to be the first one that we collect together over the years"  
  
"Oh Harry" Draco flung his arms around Harry and kissed him. He was so happy, but it was an uneasy happiness. He knew he loved Harry more than anything and he had promised Harry that he would owl his father over the break, but he still had not brought himself to write the bloody letter, but he would. He would not be a coward, this time he would stand up to his father because this time next year he wanted to be hanging their second ornament on the tree. Draco got up and placed the Snitch on the tree and retrieved Harry's gift.  
  
"Your turn Harry"  
  
Harry smiled and began unwrapping the small box. He gasped. In the box was a delicate silver chain. On the chain hung a small dragon with emeralds for eyes.  
  
"Draco, it's beautiful"  
  
"It represents us Harry. The dragon with the emerald eyes. I am not complete without you Harry, you have me, heart, mind, body and soul."  
  
"I'll never take it off Draco, ever. You'll always be with me, I'm yours just as you are mine"  
  
Both were moved beyond words at the gifts they had bestowed upon each other. They also knew that the gifts went far beyond the ornament or the dragon. They had given themselves to each other. They leaned in to kiss each other. Draco placed small kisses over Harry's face and neck. He was rewarded with contented sighs and moans from his lover. Soon they had relieved each other of their clothing, ecstasy washing over both of them.  
  
Draco and Harry had been intimate many times before, but it was different this time. There were no more walls to break through and when their bodies joined this time it was different because it felt as though their souls were finally united as well. Their moans of pleasure echoed in the room as they worshipped each other far into the night.  
  
Much later Draco looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He gently kissed the mass or unruly raven hair and whispered "I love you Harry"  
  
Draco's final thought before succumbing to sleep was of the letter he had yet to write to his father. "Tomorrow" thought Draco "Tomorrow I'll write and send the letter"  
  
**Present Day**  
  
Draco blinked against the early morning sunshine and groaned. When he became more coherent he finally realized that not only was he extremely warm and comfortable, but he was asleep in someone's arms. Two arms were wrapped protectively around his waist, and there was a soft and warm breath caressing his neck.  
  
He remembered sneaking in to visit Harry and discovering that he still wore the dragon pendant he had given him their first Christmas together. Draco also recalled crawling into bed with Harry as he was swept away by the memory of that Christmas, but when he had lain down with Harry he was still unresponsive. In fact Draco had curled up to him and begged Harry to wake up, to hold him in his arms. Apparently some part of Harry's mind had heard his plea. Carefully Draco turned to face Harry, he smiled and gently caressed his face.  
  
"I knew you could hear me" Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Draco pulled back to examine Harry's beautiful face once again and was greeted with the sight of two emerald green eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Draco? Where the bloody hell am I?" 


	10. Empty: Part Nine

"Draco? Where the bloody hell am I?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. Harry was awake. Harry was awake and talking to him.  
  
"You-You're awake, you're finally awake!" He couldn't control himself and he pulled Harry into a tight embrace, burying his head in the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?" he mumbled into Harry's skin  
  
"You're hurting my ribs"  
  
"Shit! I-I'm so sorry Harry!"  
  
Draco immediately let go of Harry and gingerly slid off the hospital bed. He almost winced at the loss of Harry's body heat.  
  
"Draco, what happened how did I end up here? I remember us fighting on the stairs, I remember kissing you then fighting again and now here I am"  
  
"Do you remember what we were fighting about?"  
  
Harry paused trying extremely hard to remember what had led up to waking up besides Draco Malfoy in the hospital. Suddenly all of the events that had transpired came crashing down on Harry. He remembered running into Draco on the stairs after two years of not knowing if he was dead or alive, they fought when he asked Draco if he was a Death Eater, then they had kissed, Harry had asked the question again and Draco had tried to push him aside then everything went black after that.  
  
Draco knew that Harry remembered everything; he could see comprehension and understanding dawning in the green eyes that he had loved for so long. He had never been more terrified in all of his life. This was it Harry would hate him or try to get past it.  
  
"I remember our fight, I remember you tried to push me aside, but I don't know what happened after that" Harry's voice was hollow, void of any emotion, it was impossible for Draco to know what was going on inside his head at this moment.  
  
"You fell down 4 flights of stairs Harry"  
  
"Oh, how?"  
  
"When I tried to push you aside, I was so angry, so hurt, so confused, and I pushed too hard-" Draco's voice cracked. "I'm so so sorry Harry, I never meant for-I wish it had been me that had fallen down the stairs not you"  
  
"How long have I been out for?"  
  
"1 week and 4 days"  
  
"Does anyone else know what happened?"  
  
"Yes, I owled Weasley and Granger as soon as it happened, they have been here ever since it happened, they only just left yesterday to inform the rest of Weasley's family of what was going on. Dr. Edwards broke the news to us yesterday that you might never wake up"  
  
Draco didn't know what to expect from Harry but it certainly wasn't what came next.  
  
"Get out Malfoy" Harry's voice was deadly calm, cold as ice.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I said get out. For two years I wondered where the fuck you were! I hired private aurors to find you Draco, but you had disappeared! I didn't know if you were dead or alive and it killed me, then finally by some weird twist of fate we meet again and I end up begging you for the answer to one simple question before I conveniently fall down 4 flights of stairs. I suppose this in itself answers my question. You're a Death Eater and a Slytherin to the very core, you tried to kill me even though my side already won"  
  
Draco felt his heart shatter and break into millions and millions of tiny pieces. Harry, his love, thought that he was a Death Eater and not only that but that he had tried to kill him. It was too much to take not after all he'd been through. It was the final straw. Harry was lost to him forever and he knew it. No amount of trying to win him back would ever work, especially not with Harry believing what he did. Draco decided to play along with Harry's suspicions, it was stupid he knew but Harry's words had cut him to the very core. Harry's words had broken him and nothing mattered to him anymore.  
  
"You're right Potter. I pushed you down the fucking stairs. If you'll excuse me I have to be going. Goodbye Potter" Draco walked out of Harry's room, his cool façade slipping into place. He kept telling himself that all he had to do was make it home, and then he could finally let it loose. If Draco had bothered looking back he would have seen Harry shaking violently, sobs wracking his body as he cried into his pillow, gently fingering the chain around his neck, and breathing in the lingering scent of his lover that remained on the pillow.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Dr. Edwards is something wrong?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes and no. Harry is awake. He awoke yesterday morning. Mr. Malfoy spent the night in his room. When I checked up on them they looked quite comfortable and it seemed as though Harry was finally responding and he did respond. He is awake, but I am afraid Mr. Malfoy is gone, Mr. Potter won't tell me why and I am afraid that Mr. Potter is completely withdrawn. He barely speaks to anyone. He won't eat, nothing"  
  
"I'll kill him!" Ron shouted. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT MALFOY WITH HIM!! HE ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE!"  
  
Hermione shrank back. Ron was beyond furious. She had only seen him this angry once maybe twice and those times Voldemort was involved in the equation.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please keep your voice down. You may blame Mr. Malfoy for Mr. Potter's current state, but you may also thank him for managing something that neither you nor Miss Granger could, and that is the fact that Harry is awake. Might I remind you that he also managed to make your fiancée Harry's guardian in this situation so that his relatives could not hurt him"  
  
"May I see him Dr. Edwards?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm coming with you"  
  
Hermione turned and glared at her fiancée, her stare was like ice. Ron knew that he had crossed the line.  
  
"No Ron you're not. You're staying here. The last thing Harry needs right now is you going in there in battle mode."  
  
"Mione" Ron reached for her hand, but she slapped it away  
  
"Do.Not.Touch.Me." Hermione's voice dripped with venom. "Excuse me Dr. Edwards"  
  
With that Hermione left Ron and Dr. Edwards behind. Slowly she approached the door of room 433. Through the small window she could see Harry curled up in a fetal position facing the window. He looked so vulnerable and it was clear that a deep sadness weighed upon him.  
  
"Hello there Sleeping Beauty"  
  
Harry turned and smiled weakly at his best friend  
  
"Hello Mione"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit"  
  
"We were all so worried about you Harry. Ron is out in the waiting room, he's cooling off at the moment. Dr. Edwards informed us that Draco was here earlier but that he left suddenly. Harry, what happened?"  
  
Harry sighed and Hermione saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Harry please tell me what happened"  
  
Hermione moved closer to her best friend, embracing him. It wasn't long before Harry broke down sobbing in Hermione's arms.  
  
"It was awful Mione. I was awful. I accused him of being a Death Eater, and I told him that he had tried to kill me on purpose. You should have seen the look on his face, like I had ripped his heart out of his chest, by the time I realized how badly I had fucked up and what exactly I had done he was gone"  
  
"What did you say when he accused him?"  
  
"He agreed with me, he played along with my fucked up accusations and walked out of the room and probably out of my life forever. I've lost him all over again! We could have worked through this, I know we could have. I could have forgiven his betrayal, he could have forgiven my harsh words, but now it's gone, all gone" Sobs wracked Harry's body once more.  
  
"Harry there are some things I need to tell you"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"First and foremost Draco isn't a Death Eater Harry. He showed me his arms, there is not one mark on them. Secondly what happened was a horrible accident. The night that Ron and I arrived Draco broke down Harry and I knew that he still loved you just as much as you loved him. Lastly, thanks to Draco you are not only awake but the Dursleys are out of your life forever"  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"There was a moment when the possibility of you waking up was not good Harry, Dr. Edwards wanted to call in your true blood relatives, but Draco went to them and I don't know how, but he managed to get them to relinquish any ties to you. He had the Dursleys sign a legal document stating that all decisions made regarding you were in my hands"  
  
"Oh God Mione, what have I done?"  
  
"Maybe you can still sit down and figure all of this out with him. He still hasn't managed to explain where he was for two years, but I honestly don't think that it was somewhere bad"  
  
"How can you say that there's still a chance Mione? There's too much damage done, too much irreparable damage"  
  
"I don't believe that Harry. There will never be anyone for you but Draco, I knew it the night the three of us studied together and I know it now just as there will never be anyone for Draco but you"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It's fate Harry, it's fate"  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm tired"  
  
"I'll let you get some rest as long as you promise me that if you fall asleep you will not wait more than a week to wake up again"  
  
Harry smiled "I promise"  
  
Hermione quietly left Harry's room and headed for the waiting room, but upon entering she noticed that her fiancée wasn't there.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" The desk nurse responded  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Weasley went?"  
  
"I'm not sure, he asked for Mr. Malfoy's address and then left"  
  
"Please, please tell me that you did not give him Draco's address"  
  
The nurse blushed. "Well Mr. Weasley can be quite charming, he's quite handsome and  
  
I-"  
  
Hermione snapped. "Mr. Weasley has a fiancée! ME! Now give me Draco's address as well or I will have your job! You-you tart!!"  
  
The desk nurse was clearly not only embarrassed but frightened as well. Too frightened to deny Hermione Draco's address. Soon Hermione was hailing a taxi and giving them the address to Draco's flat. She hoped and prayed that Draco would still be alive when she got there.  
  
**Back in Harry's Room**  
  
"Here is your dinner Mr. Potter"  
  
"Thank you, but I'm not hungry"  
  
The nurse grimaced. "Mr. Potter, you have got to eat. You have to get your strength back if you want to get out of here soon"  
  
"I have nothing to go back to"  
  
"I don't think that's true Mr. Potter"  
  
"Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"  
  
"It's quite strange Mr. Potter first Mr. Weasley charmed the desk nurse into giving him Mr. Malfoy's address, upon hearing this Miss Granger nearly lost it and it appears she followed Mr. Weasley to Mr. Malfoy's"  
  
"WHAT?!?! OH GOD!! You have to let me out of here! NOW!!"  
  
"Mr. Potter please calm down!"  
  
"Miss, You don't understand!! He'll kill him!! Please, I am begging you, you have to let me out of here!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I can't let you leave here, I'm sorry"  
  
"Dammit! You are as stubborn as Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"That's because she is my grandmother"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Madame Pomfrey is my grandmother. I know who you are Mr. Potter, I know who your friends are and I know who Draco Malfoy is as well. You and your friends fought out on the battlefield against Voldemort. Draco fought alongside you, you just didn't know it"  
  
Harry was shocked. "What?!?!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I have witnessed nearly everything that has been going on regarding you for over a week now. I have been able to piece together some of the puzzle, I know that you and Mr. Malfoy had not seen each other for quite some time, I also know that at Hogwarts you both were very much in love with each other, you still are from what I have seen, but it seems you know nothing about Draco's life after you left him at the Astronomy Tower, would you like to know?"  
  
"Yes, God yes."  
  
"Again I am not sure of every detail of the story, but I am sure that I have enough to give you a clear picture. After you left Draco in the tower he apparently lost control. Professor Dumbledore found him. He was unconscious, and he had broken all the bones in his hands. He was bleeding and he kept mumbling that he was a fool, that he was sorry, and that he loved you. My grandmother thought that Draco was done for when Dumbledore brought him in, but Draco made it. He was released from the hospital wing the day before graduation, but he was still very much not himself. He didn't want to attend graduation or any of the festivities and he asked Dumbledore to exempt him from them and he did. Lucius Malfoy came to retrieve his son early in the morning on the day that you all left"  
  
"Do you know what happened after that?"  
  
"Yes, and it's not pleasant, but I suppose you have to know. Apparently when Draco returned home his father had his initiation all set up. He was to become a Death Eater. Draco refused him and his father nearly killed him. Somehow he managed to apparate with the little strength that he had left. He apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and Severus Snape found him. It is still a miracle that he survived what his father subjected him to. My grandmother said that the number of times he was subjected to the Cruciatus curse would have killed anyone else, but not Draco. He was unconscious for quite some time, but he made it. Again my grandmother said that he did nothing but call out for you and declare his love for you. When he came to and was released from the hospital wing Draco went to see Dumbledore. He joined your side Harry. He snuck around gathering information, he risked his life everyday to make sure you won, to make sure that you survived. You were able to surprise Voldemort and defeat him because Draco risked his life over and over again to make sure that you were always one step ahead. He thought that only Severus Snape and Dumbledore knew of his participation, but my grandmother saw him sneaking around the castle late at night sometimes and she knew that he was up to something. One night she followed him and she heard him talking with Snape and was able to figure out exactly what he was doing. After the final battle Draco left the wizarding world. No one had seen him, no one knew where he was, until now that is"  
  
Harry was crying. Draco, his beautiful lover, had nearly died for him so many times. Yes he had betrayed him, but he had made up for it nearly giving his life for him much more than once, and what had he done? He had paid him back with harsh words and bitterness. Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey's granddaughter.  
  
"You have to let me out of here, please, I'm begging you. I said some horrible things to Draco, and I have to take them all back before he disappears out of my life forever. Nevermind that Ron and Hermione are either on their way to his flat or there already and he may not make it out of that confrontation alive"  
  
"Alright, I'll help you, but if you get caught you don't know me"  
  
"Agreed, thank you!" Harry hugged the nurse.  
  
"Good Luck Harry, make things right"  
  
"I promise I'll try Miss.."  
  
"Just call me Gemma, Harry"  
  
"Thank you Gemma"  
  
"Well then lets get you out of here and back where you belong"  
  
**Draco's Flat**  
  
Draco was curled up in the corner of his room, there was not one light on in his apartment. He had returned home and the minute that he opened the door he had lost control. He felt like he was back in the Astronomy Tower, because he had reacted the same way. He had overturned his desk, punched the walls, yelled, screamed, and destroyed everything in his path, including himself. Now he was huddled in the corner of his room, he was bleeding, he was broken. Draco knew that there would be no Dumbledore to come to his rescue this time, but he didn't care. He wanted to die, to wither away right there, huddled in the darkened corner of his bedroom. He had lost everything, Harry hated him, Harry thought that he was a Death Eater and had tried to kill him. Life was meaningless, the emptiness that had lived in him for two years finally consumed him and he could see no point in going on with his life. He didn't know how long he sat there but he heard someone entering his flat.  
  
"Malfoy, are you in here?" Draco groaned. Somehow Weasley had managed to figure out where he lived. Maybe if he was quiet Weasley would go away and let him wither up and die in peace.  
  
"Malfoy? Answer me dammit!" Draco stayed quiet. He heard Weasley's footsteps approaching his bedroom and he tried to breath shallow so that Weasley wouldn't hear him, but apparently he hadn't started breathing shallowly soon enough.  
  
"Lumos" Ron whispered. He had to find Malfoy, he had to know what had happened. Finally he saw a small figure tucked away in the corner.  
  
"Malfoy, we need to talk"  
  
"Sod off Weasel"  
  
"What the hell did you do to Harry at the hospital?"  
  
"I said sod off"  
  
Ron walked up to Draco, he had every intention of tearing him to pieces, but when he reached him he saw that Draco had already punished himself.  
  
"Malfoy, oh my God, what have you done to yourself?" Draco was bleeding he wasn't sure from where, he was cut up, and bathed in his own blood.  
  
"Leave me alone Weasley, let me bleed to death in peace"  
  
Ron reached down and picked Malfoy up and placed him on his bed. He turned the light on and was shocked to see the full impact of what Draco had done to himself.  
  
"Jesus Malfoy, why in the hell did you do this to yourself?"  
  
Draco didn't answer him, he just stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to talk, not to Weasley not to anybody.  
  
"Ron?" Both men groaned, Hermione had tracked them down. Ron wondered how he was going to explain this to his fiancée, but he pushed that thought aside. They needed to help Draco.  
  
"Mione, in here quick! It's Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione ran into Draco's bedroom and was speechless. Ron was standing next to Draco, who was lying on the bed covered in blood.  
  
"OH MY GOD! RON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!"  
  
"ME?!?! I DIDN'T DO A BLOODY THING TO HIM! I FOUND HIM LIKE THIS!!"  
  
Ron couldn't believe that Hermione, his own fiancée, the woman that he loved more than anything would think that he would have stooped so low.  
  
"Calm down Granger, I did this to myself. Weasley found me."  
  
"Draco, why would you do this to yourself?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" was Draco's only response  
  
"He still loves you Draco"  
  
Draco flinched. "No he doesn't, he thinks I tried to kill him. He hates me, he will never forgive me for what happened, not ever, no matter how much I deluded myself into thinking that maybe he could forgive all that was between us"  
  
"Mione can I have a word with you in the other room?"  
  
"Not now Ron, we need to heal him first"  
  
"Right, let's do it then"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and begin performing some of the healing spells she had learned. She figured they would be enough to heal the broken bones in Draco's hands and close some of the wounds he had inflicted on himself.  
  
"Thanks Granger"  
  
"Draco, maybe we should take you to the hospital"  
  
"No. I'm not going back there, I'm sure your spells will work fine. I'm tired and I need to sleep"  
  
"Fine, but Ron and I are staying here until we make sure that you are okay"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. "What about Harry?"  
  
"Harry's awake Ron. He's doing much better physically, but he and Draco need to sort things out and he can't do that if Draco is dead"  
  
"Fine" was Ron's only response, he didn't want to argue, he and his fiancée already had enough to discuss without adding one more thing to the list.  
  
"We'll be in the living room Draco, if you need anything please ask one of us"  
  
"I don't need a babysitter Granger"  
  
"No what you and Harry need is a huge kick in the ass, because obviously you are both too damned stubborn to see what is right in front of you. We're staying Draco, get over it"  
  
"I'm only doing this for Harry, Malfoy" were Ron's parting words as he and Hermione went into the living.  
  
They were both met with a horrible scene. Draco had overturned his desk and pretty much anything else that he could. His furniture, papers and other belongings were strewn about. There were holes the walls and traces of blood splattered on them.  
  
"Shit" was Ron's only response.  
  
"Let's start putting some of this back together" Ron nodded in agreement and he and Hermione pulled out their wands and began to put Draco's living room back in order.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"What do you want Ron?"  
  
"Don't you think we should talk?"  
  
"Well Ron where should we start? Should we begin with the part where you yelled at me in the hospital, not once Ron, but twice for things that I could not control? Better yet we could start at the part where you flirted with the nurse, even if it was just to get Draco's address."  
  
Hermione was angry and there was venom dripping from her voice. Ron turned around and could see the fury in her eyes. He wanted things to be okay, but he was hurt as well. Hermione had accused him of nearly killing Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you pick, my suggestion is we start at the part where you accused me of almost killing Malfoy"  
  
"You had already beat the hell out of him once Ron. The only reason you stopped is because I was crying because when I was yelling and begging you to stop it wasn't doing a damn bit of good, what in the hell did you expect me to think?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione, but it wasn't that. I thought you had more faith in me than that"  
  
"Perhaps if you had behaved in a more appropriate manner through all of this I wouldn't be wondering about my faith in you either"  
  
Ron's heart dropped out of his chest. He knew that Hermione was right, but what she had just said it was like a knife to his heart.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione, want to stick another knife in my heart and twist it around?"  
  
"No, I don't but, how many knives have you stuck in my heart and twisted around through all of this Ron? How many? Did you think it was fun to have to pull you off Malfoy. I thought you were going to kill him. For a moment I saw you being dragged off to muggle prison or even Azkaban. Then you yell at me and try to blame me for allowing Draco to stay with Harry, and then finally flirting with some tart to get an address. I never in a million years thought you would betray me that way, never"  
  
"It was harmless Mione, all I wanted was Malfoy's address. It didn't mean anything"  
  
"Well it meant a lot to me Ron"  
  
Hermione turned away from him; she did not want him to see the tears forming in her eyes. She would not cry in front of him.  
  
Ron knew that Hermione was hanging on by a thread; he knew that she was fighting off tears. It hurt him so badly to know that he was partially if not nearly completely responsible for it.  
  
"Mione, I-"  
  
"Don't Ron, not now, not here. Let's deal with this first because quite honestly right now I can't deal with us"  
  
Ron gulped. This was not good, but he nodded his agreement and they finished cleaning up Draco's living room in silence. Just as they were finishing they heard the lock to Draco's door click open. Both drew their wands ready for whatever was coming through the door. Their mouths dropped when they saw who it was.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Where's Draco?" was his only response  
  
"Harry, what in the bloody hell are you doing out of the hospital?" Ron could not believe his best friend was standing there in front of him.  
  
"I snuck out with a little help, now where is Draco?"  
  
"Harry, he's in his bedroom, but first we need to tell you what happened. How he was when Ron found him"  
  
Harry nodded. He knew that whatever Hermione had to tell him was going to be less than pleasant, but he also wanted to let his two best friends know about what Gemma told them.  
  
"Fine, I have some stuff to tell you guys too"  
  
The three friends sat in the now clean living room and recounted their tales to each other. Ron and Hermione were shocked to hear how many times Draco risked his life to assure their victory over Voldemort and Harry couldn't hold back the tears when he heard of what Draco had done to himself.  
  
"So what are you going to do Harry?" asked Ron  
  
"I don't know, I mean, I know what I want but how de we overcome everything? Is it even possible?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, but I do know the first step is to be here when Draco wakes up in the morning"  
  
"You're right Mione, but I'd like to be alone with him when he wakes up tomorrow morning. You and Ron can stay at my place tonight, I promise I'll come get you guys if Draco gets worse or if I do"  
  
"Alright mate, we'll be next door then"  
  
Harry nodded and waited for morning to come. 


	11. Empty: Part 10

Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry this has taken so long!! There is an Epilogue that will be posted in the next day or so!! Please let me know if you would like to see more fic from me!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron quietly walked into Harry's apartment. It was in complete disarray as Harry had not finished unpacking when everything had happened. Still they managed to find some bedding packed away in one of the boxes and set up a bed for the night.  
  
Hermione did not feel like sharing a bed with Ron that night. She was still hurt and upset over the things that had transpired since Harry's fateful tumble down the stairs, but there was not enough bedding to sleep separately. They curled up under the blankets and Hermione tried to keep as far away from Ron as possible, but there was a dull ache in her heart. She hated the feel of sleeping without Ron's arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe, warm, loved and protected there. She always had, and it was only one of the reasons in the millions that she loved him so much, but he had behaved so badly towards her and she didn't know how to get past it. The parts that hurt the most were Ron's blow up when he learned that Harry had waken up but was withdrawn. She had needed nothing more in that moment than for Ron to pull her into his arms and tell her that it was okay, that everything was okay because at least Harry was awake, but he hadn't. Instead Ron had proceeded to yell and blow up, practically blaming her for Harry's state. The other part that was a stab at her heart was the flirting with the nurse. It felt like a betrayal and even though it was harmless flirting it still felt that way. Hermione knew that she was not the most beautiful woman in the world, and despite all her cleverness and wisdom she still had her insecurities. She was only human after all. When they were still at Hogwarts she used to marvel in the fact that Ron had chosen her. He was so handsome with his fiery red hair, flawless creamy skin and a body that was toned in all the right places how could she not secretly feel good at the envious stares she received? Still she could remember the times when certain girls would make a pass at him and rage would course through her veins. It didn't help that sometimes Ron was so oblivious that he would smile and laugh with them not realizing what they were trying to do. She was not the prettiest girl after all and she was deathly afraid that one day Ron would realize it too, but that day had never come and instead she was on the verge of marrying him. Still it hurt to know that Ron intentionally flirted to get what he wanted, and it brought all of her schoolgirl aged fears and insecurities to the surface. She sighed, she had no idea what to think or what to do.  
  
Ron couldn't sleep. There was something not right. Hermione. He couldn't sleep without Hermione being in his arms. He wanted to reach out to her, but he didn't know if she was ready for that yet or not. There had been some harsh words and actions on both their parts and he didn't know if they should try and deal with it just yet, but they had to deal with it soon. Ron refused to lose the cleverest and most beautiful witch that he had ever set eyes on. Hermione was absolutely everything to him. There were times when his job at the Ministry was almost too much to bear so he would walk down to Mione's office. The minute that he walked through the door she would smile at him and instantly whatever was stressing him out would disappear. Merlin, how he loved her. His Hermione who could light up his day with one smile, a smile reserved only for him and no one else in the world. He knew that some wouldn't consider her beautiful but for Ron Weasley there was nothing more beautiful than her cinnamon eyes, her slightly bushy brown hair and her small and delicate frame. It was true that at Hogwarts he could have hooked up with Lavender, Parvati or countless other girls. Girls that some would consider more beautiful, but there was no one else for him, no one more beautiful than Hermione. The girl he had loved since their second year. He sighed, his body was aching to hold her, to make the world right again, but how? His thoughts drifted to Harry, his best friend, who was just next door waiting for Malfoy to wake up. He had not been willing to admit it to himself, but there was no avoiding it. Those two loved each other with all of their hearts, minds, bodies and souls. The exact way in which he and Hermione loved each other. It was sad to think that something they could have talked through ripped them apart. Malfoy could have drawn from Harry's strength and love once and for all and this situation could have been avoided. Ron's heart stopped. Harry and Malfoy had lost each other over something that they refused to deal with. He and Hermione were not dealing with all that had happened. NO! He wouldn't let he and Hermione meet the same fate as his best friend and Malfoy. He had to try, he had to reach out to her now and make her see how much she meant to him. He had to make her see how sorry he was for his behavior.  
  
"Mione? Are you asleep?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I-I, well I have some stuff that I need to tell you"  
  
Hermione turned to face him. Her cinnamon colored eyes were tinged with curiosity.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know that I love you right?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yes Ron I know that you love me"  
  
"No Mione, I mean I love you, I REALLY REALLY love you. You know you are my absolute world. I don't know what I ever did to get so lucky, I can't believe that of all the wizards in the world I am the one that you chose. I thank Merlin everyday the most beautiful and clever witch I have ever met decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. I have behaved like a prat, and I'm so sorry, I promise I will make it up to you, everyday for the rest of my life Mione because you are my life"  
  
Hermione was crying. She could not believe the words that had just come out of Ron's mouth. They weren't eloquent, but they were heartfelt and they were honest and true.  
  
"Oh, Ron. I really really love you too"  
  
The quarrelling couple embraced happy to be back in the arms of the person that they loved.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said you would make all this up to me?"  
  
"Of course I did"  
  
"Good because I have a way that you could start right now" Hermione grinned at Ron wickedly, he needed no further invitation, and with that Hermione and Ron happily broke in Harry's new apartment for him.  
  
**Draco's flat**  
  
Draco groaned as the early morning sunlight filtered into his bedroom. His body ached from the torture he had inflicted upon it the previous night. The worst ache of all though was the one in his heart. Harry had rejected him and it had killed him. He wished Weasley and Granger would have let him die instead of helping him. Merlin knew he was dead after what Harry had said to him.  
  
Draco turned around in his bed and gasped in surprise. Two emerald green eyes stared back at him.  
  
"H-Harry? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital?"  
  
"We need to talk Draco"  
  
Draco wanted to talk to Harry as well, but Harry's words still stung and rang in his ears and his retort was bitter.  
  
"About what? My clever plan to kill you? Perhaps we need to talk about the secret Death Eater meetings I still attend? What do we possibly have left to say to each other Potter?"  
  
Harry flinched. He knew he deserved that, but Draco was not guilt free in this mess. He had still betrayed him two years ago.  
  
"I know what I said yesterday was harsh, I know what I said two years ago was awful too, and I'm-"  
  
"Save it Potter, I don't need your apologies" Draco stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. He tried to concentrate on the blue sky and the puffy white clouds in the sky.  
  
"Please don't do this" Harry whispered "Please don't push me away, haven't we pushed each other away enough times in our lives already?"  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sparks of electricity shot through both of them. It had been so terribly long.  
  
Draco turned and looked at Harry. His emerald eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He was so beautiful, it was taking all of Draco's strength not to fall into his arms and hold on for dear life, but it was too late, there was far too much between them. Too many harsh words, too many betrayals, just too much bad in general. Draco knew in that moment that he had to let Harry go. Harry deserved to be free of him, yes his words had hurt him, but he could only imagine how much more his betrayal hurt him.  
  
"Draco, talk to me, what is going on in your head?" Harry brought a hand to Draco's face and caressed his cheek.  
  
"It's too much Harry, there's too much between us. I betrayed you, I disappeared for two years, I pushed you down the stairs"  
  
"Yes, you did betray me. It shattered me when you did, I'm not going to lie. Yes, you disappeared for two years, but I know you never became a Death Eater and I know that I was able to surprise Voldemort and defeat him because you risked your life on more than one occasion to make sure I was always one step ahead"  
  
Draco looked at Harry in shock. Only Dumbledore and Snape knew about his role in Voldemort's downfall.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey's granddaughter was a nurse at the hospital I was in, apparently Madame Pomfrey knew exactly what was going on, but never let Dumbledore and Snape know"  
  
"I-I-" Draco could not form a coherent thought.  
  
"My fall down the stairs wasn't your fault. We just decided to resolve two years of hurt in a rather precarious place is all. I know you never meant to hurt me."  
  
"Harry, I don't deserve you. Please leave, just get out of here. Go on and live your life, forget about me, find someone who deserves you, because I don't."  
  
"No you're right, you probably don't deserve me, but I never stopped loving you Draco. I still love you just as much as I did two years ago you stupid git. Being the clever Slytherin that you are, you should have figured that out" Harry grinned at him  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. After everything Harry still loved him, but how could he ever begin to atone for all he had put him through?  
  
"Harry, how can you still love me? HOW? I was horrible to you. I need to atone, I need to suffer"  
  
"I don't want to suffer anymore Draco. I've suffered enough. I'm 20 years old and I have faced so much more and suffered so much more than most people do in their entire lifetime. I just want to be happy now."  
  
"I am part of that suffering Harry"  
  
"Yes, but you're also my happiness" Harry's arms encircled Draco's waist and he pulled the pale man to him.  
  
Draco melted into Harry's embrace, he simply could not resist anymore. Harry was right they had suffered too much, and in that moment Draco remembered his original vow to himself that he would make sure that Harry stayed in his life. He decided that he would stick to it after all, and even if it took the rest of his life he would atone for all the suffering he had caused him, but he still had one question.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Where do we begin?"  
  
"Well let's start with what has been going on with us for the past two years. I know what you have been through up until the moment you left the wizarding world, but I don't know what you have been doing since you left"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Wait"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm starving, do you think we could talk in the kitchen?"  
  
Draco laughed, his first real laugh since that terrible day two years ago.  
  
"Sure, not sure that will do much good though being that I haven't been grocery shopping"  
  
Harry groaned, followed by his stomach.  
  
"Sorry" he smiled at Draco  
  
"Why don't I go and get breakfast at the café and then we can continue"  
  
"Okay, oh and Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take the lift, I don't think stairs bode well for us"  
  
Draco grinned and hugged Harry tighter. "Cracked ribs Draco"  
  
"Sorry!" Draco went red and hurried out the door to get breakfast.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, it seemed that after two years things might finally be looking up.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to find his best friends, looking a little rumpled, but still glowing all the same. He groaned inwardly, they had very obviously christened his apartment for him, but at least they weren't fighting anymore.  
  
"Hey Mione, Hey Ron"  
  
"Has Draco woken up yet?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, he's downstairs getting breakfast at the café"  
  
"So you made up then?"  
  
"I think so, but we still have some talking to do, hopefully nothing will go wrong"  
  
"Harry, I haven't wanted to admit it to myself, but it's unavoidable, Malfoy loves you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Ever the observant one aren't you Weasley?" Draco drawled  
  
"Sod off Malfoy"  
  
"Well, Ron and I will be next door if either of you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" Hermione said as she dragged Ron from the apartment leaving Harry and Draco alone.  
  
"So where were we?"  
  
"You were about to tell me what happened after you left the wizarding world"  
  
"Right, after I left I apparated here, I got a job as a professor of literature and that's what I have been doing. On breaks I would lock myself up in here and let myself drown in my memories, not exactly healthy, but I had no friends, and I certainly wasn't on the prowl for a relationship so that's my life as a muggle. What about you?"  
  
"How did you get all the necessary paperwork to teach literature? You're only 20"  
  
"Ah yes, but as you said, I am ever the cunning Slytherin and I was able to obtain some, credentials, shall we say that allow me to teach"  
  
Harry grinned. That was the Draco he had fallen hopelessly in love with.  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"I haven't been doing much of anything really. After I defeated Voldemort I was in a bit of shock that I actually had a future and I couldn't decide what I wanted it to be so I wandered a bit. I tried to track you down, to find out if you were dead or alive, I hung around the Burrow, did a few stints filling in as the DADA professor at Hogwarts, and then I couldn't handle the wizarding world so I decided to try the muggle one again and here I am"  
  
"Harry, did you, you know did you meet anyone in the last two years?"  
  
Harry sighed. "No, the very thought of kissing, hugging, or making love to someone that wasn't you made me ill. I told you long ago during our first Christmas together, that I was yours, and I am Draco"  
  
"I'm yours too Harry, yours and only yours. I love you Harry, I'll spend the rest of my life making up every hurtful thing I ever did to you. Just tell me what you want."  
  
"You Draco, I want you. I love you too"  
  
"You've always had me" Draco leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. The kiss was soft and tender, but it soon turned more passionate. Draco's hands were tangled in Harry's raven colored hair, while Harry's hands roamed freely over Draco's body. The two lovers felt alive again and before they knew it they had made it to the bedroom, both desperate to taste what they hadn't tasted in two long years.  
  
The sounds of their lovemaking echoed throughout Draco's apartment. Their whispers and declarations of love filled the rooms finally chasing away the emptiness that had lived within the walls and within themselves.  
  
**The next morning**  
  
Harry looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. He couldn't remember a time in the last two years when he had woken up so sated and so blissfully happy. He kissed Draco's silver hair, stirring his sleeping lover.  
  
"It wasn't a dream then?"  
  
"No, it wasn't Draco, it was real, real and perfect"  
  
"Harry are you sure we are going to be able to get over the last two years?"  
  
"We're here together aren't we? It's a definite start"  
  
Draco smiled. He was so happy. He didn't ever want to get out of bed. He wanted to stay in Harry's arms forever.  
  
"What can I say I'm irresistible"  
  
"I love you Draco. I know we have a ways to go, but I know that we can get through it because our love is strong enough, we are strong enough"  
  
Draco reached up and placed a tender kiss on Harry's soft warm lips.  
  
"I love you too Harry, and I meant it, I am going to make up every bad thing that I did to you. We'll get through this."  
  
Harry and Draco smiled at each other. Yes, they had a lot to sort through, but they would do it together. They had many sins to atone for but they would face atonement united. Their pasts were tainted with darkness, but their future was strong, pure, filled with light, and love. 


End file.
